No More Stolen Moments
by OlitzShipper99
Summary: [Partially AU] Olivia and Fitz find their way back to eachother through a tidal wave of unexpected revelations, one of which happen to be a three year old little girl named Elizabeth Kennedy Pope.
1. Ungrateful Americans

Chapter One

A/N : Hello fellow olitzers. I have decided to write my own fanfic, finally. This story is inspired by a series of other fanfics including, 'A Presidential Election', 'Step-Momma Grant', and 'Vermont'. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me however, all feedback is welcomed and truly appreciated. I hope you enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own characters. Characters are owned by Shondaland and ABC**

* * *

Fifty acres of lush green land surrounded by fully grown orchards. The beautiful mountains of Vermont displayed in the background as if painted on a portrait. This scenery, one of the many things Olivia Pope loved about her home. The home that was given to her by her beloved Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. It had been three years since she'd seen him last and the only thing she had left of him was this house and her three year old daughter Elizabeth Kennedy Pope. Life was good. Finally, life was normal.

"Lizzy, wake up" Olivia spoke while driving up the driveway of her home.

It was 6:15 pm. Olivia and Lizzy were just getting home after a long day.

Liz attended the early education center up the road while her mother, Olivia, worked as an attorney for a successful law firm in town.

Olivia parked the car outside of the garage and quickly shuffled to the back seat door to carry a sleeping Lizzy into the house. Once inside, Liz jumped awake as she heard the barking of her dog Molly. Molly was a golden retriever given to her from her mother on her third birthday. Olivia sat her daughter down to play with her dog so that she could hang up her blazer on the coat rack in the foyer and continue to the large country kitchen to prepare evening snacks.

"Lizzy come and eat" Olivia yelled while cutting the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches into triangles.

Five minutes later a hungry Liz came sprinting into the kitchen to jump into her mothers arms.

Pulling her daughter into her chest Olivia says "Eat up now sweetheart, time for bed soon"

After snacks, the pair danced around, played dolls and ate dinner. Eventually, Olivia gave her daughter a bath, read her bedtime stories, and went into her room to get herself ready for bed. After her nightly routine, she prepared herself a glass of her beloved red and sat on the cushion chaise in her master bedroom to watch the news.

BREAKING NEWS

" … After five presidents over a century failed to create universal health insurance, President Grant signed the Affordable Care Act. It will cover 32 million uninsured Americans beginning in Spring of 2015 and mandates a suite of experimental measures to cut health care cost growth, the number one cause of America's long term fiscal problem …"

" … President Grant signs Affordable Care Act. Finally, something the man can do right. I personally think this is just a distraction from the fact that our country is run by a man who can't keep it in his pants …"

" … Okay, kudos on health care Mr. President, but America still wants to know - Are you sleeping with your youngest son's nanny, Martha? Are the rumors true, sir? ... "

Olivia rolls her eyes and shuts off the television. "I wonder what kind of house he'll build her" She sarcastically mumbled under her breath as she climbed into bed.

*Clap Clap* The lights in her bedroom shut off.

* * *

Fitz found himself spending a lot of time in the oval over the past couple of years. Sometimes, he slept in the oval attempting to avoid his wife, Mellie. He had missed Olivia so much and thought about her everyday and yet she still hadn't come back to him. The heartbreaking truth that she may never came back killed him and scotch was his only resurrection.

He walked over to the side table of one of the couches in his office. Pouring himself a glass of scotch after listening to Cyrus complain about what's cycling the news, he really needed an instant temporary relief. After pouring his glass, he slowly walked over to the window overlooking the rose garden.

"Gulp" he took a large sip of his drink and continued to remember. Remember what happened almost eight years ago in that garden. "I love you. I'm in love with you. You're the love of my life" had been on constant replay since he found out about Defiance. If he loved her so much, if he really meant what he said, why hadn't he ended his presidency a long time ago.

"Fitzgerald!" Mellie snapped bursting into the oval snatching him away from his thoughts.

After receiving nothing but a sigh and a snobby eye roll from Fitz, she continued "You need to speak to the press. I can't believe health care reform isn't enough to shut this down! Ungrateful Americans" She mumbled the last part.

"Not now, Mellie" he responded clearly displaying his irritation

"Fitz!-" she started

"NOT NOW!" he cut her off slamming his glass on his traditional desk

"Then when Fitz? I understand you miss her, but she's not coming back so give up the act, put the glass down, and screw your balls back on because whether you like it or not you're the President of the United States, baby and you're stuck serving the rest of this political jail sentence with me as your cellmate."

He shot her a look.

"Till death do us part" she quoted sarcastically through gritted teeth and walked out.

* * *

"Lauren!" Fitz yelled loud enough for his assistant to hear him

"How may I help you Mr. President?" Lauren responded through pants after rushing into the oval at the sound of his hurried tone

"I need you to set up a trip for me this weekend. Just me, no kids, no wife, no press." He requested

"Yes, sir. I will call the Camp David staff and have-"

"No." he blurted, cutting her off. "I'd like to go to my private home in Vermont."

"Oh!" she exclaimed surprised "Of Course sir, I'll inform your staff and secret service detail"

"Thank you, Lauren" He dismissed her. Realizing she hadn't moved he turned around in his chair and asked "Is there anything else?"

"No, sir" She jumped. "I was just hoping you could inform Mr. Beene. After your last pop up trip I scheduled, he's had a bitter taste in his mouth towards me." She admitted nervously

Releasing an annoyed giggled, he responded "I'll take care of Cyrus" she nodded and turned leaving the office

* * *

A/N : Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoy. Please don't forget to leave feedback and comments whether it be good, bad, or just constructive criticism. I'm not a writer, so this is just for fun. Thought it would be interesting to put my thoughts down on digital paper. If you would like for me to continue, let me know. If so, next chapter will be Fitz and Cyrus's heated discussion about his sudden trip, Mellie's tantrum and accusations, and the inevitable reuniting of our beloved Olivia and Fitz. Will Fitz be able to handle seeing his three year old daughter for the first time? We shall see. Thanks again.

Sources :

Affordable Care Act - magazine/march_april_2012/features/obamas_top_50_ ?page=all


	2. Bastard Baby

**Chapter 2 **

**A/N **: Hello again. Thank you for your kind words as well as your criticism. I've taken all of your concerns into consideration. Excuse my mispelling in my previous chapter, I will be more careful this time around. I am excited to know that you guys would like me to continue. Just to clarify, in this story, the home in Vermont was built by Fitz however, the home was always in Liv's name. All payments toward the home are made by Olivia. He has access to the home because he had it built but legally, he does not own it. The reason he refers to it as his 'personal home' is because he is not aware that Olivia had actually used the home.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. These characters are property of Shondaland and ABC.**

* * *

"Does that phone ever shut up?" Olivia complains running over to answer her home phone "Hello"

"Liv!"

"Abby!" she shrieked just as excited as the woman on the other line

"I miss you and Liz so much, we need to see other. Like, soon!"

"Yeah definitely, some time soon."

"How does this weekend sound? David is going on a business trip to New York for the weekend and I was hoping I could spend my weekend with you guys. I'll drive up on Friday. I'm sure we can both agree that slumbering with you guys is a lot more fun than baking banana muffins." she chuckled

"Sure would be, that sounds great!"

"Awesome, see you lovely ladies soon."

* * *

It was a busy day at The White House for Fitz. He was booked up to his neck with meetings for the week due to his trip scheduled for the weekend. He was sitting in a meeting with three of his advisors when an angry Cyrus came barging in the oval.

"Mr. President, may I have a word?" he requested with fuming eyes and wild hair

"Cyrus? Are you-"

"A word, sir!"

Fitz didn't understand why Cyrus was acting this way so he just agreed

"We need the room"

After the room was cleared, Fitz looked at Cyrus for an explanation and finally after silence,

"A trip, to your 'private home', in Vermont, alone, IN THE MIDDLE OF A SEX SCANDAL, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?" Cyrus raged

Fitz released a sigh of relief yet frustration "Here we go again."

"Yes here we go again with you little johnny problems!"

"I'm not sleeping around! I've said it over and over again!"

"And what good is your word when you have 20 news channels feeding your false dirty laundry to gossip hungry Americans every 15 minutes?!"

"You know what, this conversation is pointless. I'm going-"

"'LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Cyrus snapped

Fitz jolted around now beaming at Cyrus with anger "Excuse me? Since when do I take orders from you?"

Cyrus let out a long giggle before responding "If you go through with this therapy trip of yours, your chances of reelection are over."

"I am sick of your crap, Cyrus. What I do with my spare time is none of the American peoples business and it's definitely none of yours! Your opinion is irrelevant! I don't want to hear what you have to say! I'm going to Vermont for the weekend, alone whether you approve or not."

Cyrus growled under his breath before storming out.

* * *

Mellie was going to be doing a press conference since Cyrus felt it's what the public needed to put their mind at ease.

_"Mrs. Grant why aren't you accompanying your husband on his trip?"_

_"How do you feel about the president's desire for 'alone time'?"_

"My husband is just taking a trip to Camp David to clear his head, nothing more. After all, he is the President."

_"Camp David?" _A reporter called out _"Official document say he's scheduled to be going to Vermont." _

Her face went pale. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why would Lauren lie about where he was going? What did Fitz have to hide?

_"Mrs. Grant? Mrs. Grant?"_ A reporter called trying to regain her attention

"Yes!" She snapped out of her thoughts "Vermont, of course. My apologies." She threw on her famous First Lady smile and said "That'll be all." as she exited to room.

* * *

"Auntie Abby is coming to visit us this weekend. She has a lot of stuff planned for the three of us." Olivia explained to her daughter

With a huge grin Liz replied "When is she coming?"

"Tomorrow morning so you need to get some rest so you'll have a lot of energy when she gets here."

"Okay, momma. Goodnight"

Olivia shut off the lights in her daughter's bedroom and continued to her room to go to bed.

* * *

"Vermont, Fitz! Really? You allowed me to go on national television and make a fool out of myself!?" Mellie screamed marching into the oval

"Thought I'd get a kick out of it" He smirked

"I don't have time for your games Fitz. Why would you lie? Why didn't you just tell me?"

He sighed and ignored her

"You're seeing her again."

He looked up "I am not seeing her, you ruined that for me remember?"

"Don't insult me honey. You're seeing your precious Olivia Pope again and I'm going to make sure the world knows it."

"You're so delusional woman. She left me so that you would be happy. What else do you want? What do you want from me?"

"I want you to talk to me! Communicate with me! Let me know what is going on so I won't look like the idiot good wife with a philandering husband!" She begged

"What do you want me to say!?" He was growing irritated "I don't love you anymore? I'm in love with the woman you pimped off to me? I hate you for taking away the one good thing in my life? Would you like me to say that the only reason I'm going to Vermont is to get away from you, to go to a place where I know you can't pop up when you decide you want to throw a tantrum? Maybe you want me to say that to Fitzgerald Grant the President, this marriage is nothing more than an accessory to my name. Or perhaps to Fitzgerald Grant the man, this marriage is nothing more than a sham, always has been, and quite frankly a waste of my time. I'm done sugar coating everything for you. You want to be honest, let's be honest." He yelled

She had a lost for words. Once again he had hit her right at home. He was honest. For her, honestly she didn't know what she wanted him to say. She was angry, hurt, embarrassed so she just said the first thing that came to mind.

"I want you to say you promise not to bring home a bastard baby" and with that she left. Fitz didn't know what she meant by 'bastard baby' so he dismissed her statement, took a swig of his scotch, and continued working. He had a flight to catch the next morning and Mellie was not going to distract him from doing what he needed to do.

* * *

**Flashback - 3 years ago**

**Mellie's POV**

_It was Ella's second birthday and there was so much noise. I just wanted to go and get some quiet so I ditched Fitz's side and went into the bathroom. Upon entering the bathroom I hear Olivia crying and talking to someone, a girl. As I peak I see Olivia Pope standing with Abby Wheelan. _

"_What am I going to do?" Olivia sobbed _

"_You're going to tell Fitz. What other choices do you have, Liv?" Abby responded _

"_We are not in a good place right now. I don't know if we'll move past this. Telling him I'm pregnant will just add fuel to the fire and Abby I am tired, I am tired of fighting the fire." she fell into her friends arms as she tried to console her._

"_So then what are you going to do?"_

"_I'm going to leave, I'm going to quit OPA and I'm going to leave town. You and the team as well as my family will know where I am and we will stay in touch but I have to get out of Washington." she muffled buried in her friends chest_

_I couldn't believe it. Olivia Pope, pregnant with my husbands child. And she was going to run with the child too! I had to tell him, but then I wouldn't have anything to hold against him in a time of need. And this was gold._

* * *

**Present Day**

"Abby!" Olivia squealed as she opened the door for her best friend

"OhMyGosh! You look so good!" Abby exclaimed with a huge grin "Where's the little one?

"Auntie!" Lizzy came running into the foyer from the kitchen and jumping into Abby's arms.

"We are going to have so much fun this weekend. You, your mom, and I. I have so much planned for us!" She explained to Liz.

"I can hardly wait!" Olivia said excitedly

* * *

Fitz and Mellie walked hand in hand on the South Lawn towards Marine One. Smiling for the cameras, Mellie finally said

"Have fun on your trip, Fitzy" he gave a sarcastic chuckle before he kissed her on the cheek giving the press one more wave and hurried onto the chopper.

* * *

As Marine One prepared for landing, the crew noticed cars parked in the driveway. Three cars - a Toyota Highlander, a BMW 3 Series GT, and a Hyundai Elantra. They immediately notified the secret service to get the okay to land.

Once they landed they were greeted by Abby and Liz as they walked outside on the front porch viewing the chopper with their hair blowing and faces scrunched.

SSA, Tom stepped off of the helicopter and approached them. "Who are you? What is your name?"

"My name is Abby Wheelan. I'm a friend of the woman who owns this house."

"Ma'am, the owner of this house is the President."

Abby blew her hair out her face and said "No, the owner of this house is Olivia Pope. Tom's eyes grew wide as he backed his way toward the helicopter.

A few moments later a disoriented Fitz comes out of the helicopter and moves towards the girls. As he approaches them, he remember two statements. "_Sir, this is Olivia Pope's home." "Say you promise not to bring home a bastard child." _As he put two and two together, he stopped dead in his tracks staring at the little girl who was glaring back at him with the word confused written all over her face.

_Could this be my daughter? _he thought. _No way, Olivia wouldn't keep this away from me? Would she? _

Abby pushed the little girl behind her leg and she spoke up "Sir, Olivia isn't here at the moment. Would you like to come inside for something to drink and wait for her? She should be here soon. She just ran to the grocery store."

He nodded and followed Abby never taking his eyes off of Lizzy.

* * *

"Hal may I ask a favor of you" Mellie asked in her sweetest southern belle tone

"Yes, ma'am." he replied

"Will you look into Olivia Pope for me? Do you think you could find out where she is living?"

"Ma'am I don't think it's my place-"

"Hal, you do things for me, I do things for you. Remember?"

He glared at her with man eyes, "Yes, ma'am"

"So you'll take care of that for me?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Thank you so very much darling" she smiled and walked away

* * *

"Hello?" Olivia called as she kicked off her heels in the foyer of her home. She got no response so she continued into the kitchen where she was greeted by Lizzy screaming "Mommy, did you get the whip cream?"

Laughing she replied "Yes, I have your whip cream" She looked up into the kitchen to find a stiff Abby holding a glass and Fitz beaming at her with the saddest eyes - sorrowful eyes. He wore that famous crooked Grant frown as his expression begged for an explanation.

She looked down at her daughter and then back up to Abby clearing her throat

Catching on, Abby jumped "Lizzy why don't we go check on our finger paintings" Lizzy agreed and they hurried to the back porch leaving Olivia and Fitz staring at each other in still silence.

"Hi." He finally spoke after what seemed like hours of silence

"Hi."

* * *

**A/N **: Thank you again for reading. I hope that Chapter 2 fulfilled your expectations. I had a lot fun writing this chapter because I'd loved writing the dialogue with Cyrus and Mellie. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Thanks again for your kind words and I hope to receive more feedback.


	3. Primetime

**Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. These characters are property of Shondaland and ABC.**

* * *

"Three years, Olivia!? Three years you kept my child away from me!? What were you thinking!?" Fitz fumed

"I was thinking it would be best for-" she tried to respond calmly

"Best for who!? Best for Mellie?!"

"I just want to remind you that the child we speak of is a staircase away so it would be wise for you to lower your voice."

"Best for who, Olivia!? Answer the question. Did you stop to think how this would make me feel?"

"It's not about you!" she snapped "None of this was ever about you! At that point I had a child to think about. What's best for my child!"

"Your child!? That's the problem you think you're the only one who has a say in what goes on. That child, is not yours. She is OURS!"

"You know what I meant"

"No, Olivia. I don't know what you mean anymore. I do know one thing, I will be a part of her life."

"Listen, she is happy. She has a healthy life, a happy life, a normal life! I'm not going to take that away from her by allowing her to looked at as the President's bastard child."

"I will be a part of her life, Olivia! That's non negotiable. She will be coming to The White House."

Olivia let out a loud laugh before saying "If you thought I was just going to allow you to expose my child to the press so you can have a reason to divorce your wife, you're insane! You forget I have a masters degree in reading between the lines. I see through your crap, Fitz. This not about the well being of Liz, this is about Mellie."

"How dare you!? This is not about Mellie!"

"I don't have time for this. Elizabeth will not be stepping a foot in that big white pandoras box you call your home! Now that is non negotiable. You can sleep in the guest room in the basement."

* * *

**Meanwhile in Washington…**

"Cyrus you wanted to see me?" Mellie asked walking into Cyrus's office

"Ah yes, please sit."

Sitting down she asked, "Is everything alright?"

He glared at her with dead eyes "Stop digging."

"Excuse me, Cyrus?"

"Stop digging into Olivia Pope."

"This is about Fitz?"

"No this about my friend. Stop digging, Mellie."

Through sarcastic giggles she responded, "You didn't think I was going to listen to the man who lies to me about my husband's whereabouts did you? You're dumber than I thought. The fact that you want me to stop digging is all the more reason I should continue because that means there is something in there you don't want me to see." She stood up to walk out and with a smirk she left with "And by the way, do something to your hair. It's starting to look hmm tacky."

When she was no longer in the room, Cyrus let out a long sigh brushed his hair down with his hand and mumbled "I could be running Harvard."

* * *

It was almost 6:00 in the evening and Olivia was in the kitchen doing dishes when Fitz approached her.

"At least introduce her to me."

"She's met you."

"Introduce me as her father, Olivia. Please."

She stared at him for a while before calling, "Liz, honey come here!"

Seconds later Liz walks into the kitchen. Her eyes catching the stare of the tall slender man who stood before her. "Hi." she said.

"Hey, how are you?" he responded with a smile bending down and reaching out for her hand

"Who are you?" she grabbed his hand

"I'm you da-" He looked at Olivia as if for permission. She nodded and he turned back to the little girl completing his sentence. "Dad. I'm your dad."

She stared at him for a moment and the with a smile she said "I didn't know I had a dad. That's cool. You want to come and meet Molly? You have to be her dad too."

He let out of sigh of relief and smiled "Yeah, I'd love that." And with that they were off to the back yard leaving Olivia smiling in awe.

* * *

"Ma'am may I have a word?" Hal asked entering Mellie's east wing office

"Of course Hal, sit down. You have anything?"

"Ma'am, a couple of years back your husband bought 50 acres of land. On this land he had a house built for Olivia Pope. The home is in her name and she lives there with her 3 year old daughter, Elizabeth Kennedy Pope, and their dog, Molly. The president landed on the front lawn of this property at 0500 hours this morning, military time."

Mellie sat in disbelief as she took in the words coming out of Hal's mouth. She eventually nodded signaling him to continue.

"Well ma'am, I've found one other thing. There is a mole."

"A mole?"

"Not a security breach mole but a mole on your front."

"I'm sorry Hal, what are you saying?"

"Cyrus Beene has been Olivia Pope's eyes and ears since she left Washington. He has been informing her on everything you do, don't do, or plan to do when it comes to the well being of your husband."

Her mouth open in shock, she responds "Thank you Hal, I truly appreciate what you have done for me."

* * *

It had been twenty minutes since Fitz and Liz took off outside and Olivia still sat in her kitchen deep in thought.

"Liv?" Abby called pulling her out of thoughts

"Hey"

"Hey, where's Lizzy?"

The thought of what happened a few minutes ago made her smile, "She's outside, with Fitz."

Abby's eyes narrowed, "Wow, I'm proud of you. Does this mean you guys have worked out some sort of arrangement?"

"Not yet" she said quickly "I just still don't know about this. Not with that wife of his on the loose."

"Olivia, I know that you love that little girl with all of your heart. I know that you would do anything to ensure her safety. But I also know that is Lizzy grows up to find out that you purposely kept her father away from her, she just may never forgive you for that. She need her father and Fitz is not a man who will allow her to grow up and believe that someone else is her dad. Fitz would give everything up before he let you do that."

Olivia knew she was right but the thought of what could happen to her daughter if she was known as the presidents child scared her.

* * *

An hour later, Mellie still sat in disbelief of what Hal just told her. Not only was she being betrayed by her husband and Olivia Pope, but Cyrus was supposed to be her roll dog. They both wanted the same thing. How could he betray her? With that thought she pursed her lips and picked up her phone.

"Get me a private line."

A few seconds later a man answered, "Mellie darlin what can I do for you today"

"Hollis, I have a favor to ask of you"

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS **

"_... First Lady Mellie Grant is set to spill some major dirt on her husband, President Fitzgerald Grant."_

"_... Mellie Grant is set to sit down with Diane Sawyer tonight to speak about her husband. Prime Time 9:00."_

"_... Looks like Mrs. Grant has had enough of her husband. Prime Time 9:00 tonight. I'll be watching." _

Abby and Fitz sat in shock watching the news when Olivia walked into the living room.

They both jumped at the sound of her footsteps and shot around to look at her. Turning off the television Abby spoke up, "Olivia! Back so soon."

Narrowing her eyes at the pair, "What is going on" and just as they were going to speak her phone rang. "Quinn is calling so hold that thought."

Abby and Fitz looked at each other and then watched as Olivia grew angry while talking to her friend.

When she returns she calmly says, "I hear Mellie has an interview tonight."

"Olivia-" Fitz tried to explain

"If she even utters my childs name to the press you will never see her again."

"Liv I can't-"

"Put your freaking wife on a leash!" she fumed before rushing upstairs to her daughters room

He too hurried off to call Cyrus.

After eight rings he answers "Sir, how's your trip going?" He asked nervously

"Cyrus I told you to control her! What is going on over there?!"

"Sir, I tried but she has Hal digging and there is nothing I can do."

"With your job on the line I'm sure you can get creative. Shut this down!"

"Yes, sir" he sighed hanging up

Rubbing his hands through his thinning hair he calls "Ethan, get in her now!"

A few seconds later Ethan appears in front of him

"I need you to start a kill folder on Mellie Grant"

* * *

Olivia sat on a swing on her front porch almost in tears as she thought of what Mellie could do to her life when Fitz came out and sat next to her.

"She loves ballet" he said suddenly when he realized she hadn't noticed him

Startled she responds, "Yes, she does and she's great at it." Thinking about her daughter made her smile

He smiles back "Liv, I know you're upset but I can't miss anymore birthdays or ballet recitals. If making monthly trips to Vermont is what I have to do then so be it but I can't just act like she isn't here now."

She knew she couldn't keep her away from him and honestly, it wasn't him she wanted to keep her away from. It was Mellie, the press, the American people.

He continued, "Olivia I love you and I miss you everyday. I know that we may never get back to how we were but if you're not going to give me a chance, let's at least be civil for that little girl that we both love so much."

She smiled thinking about how much she loved her daughter and nodded "We can construct arrangements in the near future."

He put his arm around her and they sat in silence for quite some time.

* * *

"Cyrus!" Mellie exclaimed running into him in the hallway

"Just the lady I wanted to see" He responded

"What can I do for you, old man?"

Pulling her to the side he says, "He's not happy about this Mellie, stop while you can. You don't want to open this can of worms."

"And why might that be?" she says continuing to smile as they walked through the halls of the west wing

"Because Olivia will bury you before she allows you to ruin her daughters life"

She had no idea Cyrus knew about her daughter. Pursing her lips, "Cyrus the dirt I have on Olivia Pope can't possibly be overwritten by the dirt she may or may not have on me"

After she walked off Cyrus pulled out his phone and made a call. "Hello Olivia, she's not stepping down but I have something. I didn't want to have to use this but looks like we have to and this is jackpot.

* * *

"Hello" Olivia answered her phone as she poured herself a glass of wine

"Liv! How are you?"

"Mellie, I'm great and you?"

"Never better, I wanted you to watch my interview tonight. Diane Sawyer, Prime Time 9:00."

"Oh, I can't wait to see what you have to say for yourself."

"I mean, I'm sure the American people would love to hear that you've been illegally spending taxpayers dollars to keep up your expensive wardrobe."

"You have no proof"

"Maybe, but you shacking up with SSA, Hal - worst kept secret in Washington and my proof of that calls you mom. See, I will gladly go to war with you when it comes to the well being of my child. I've put up with you long enough and I've sacrificed far too much but that ends tonight. Just like you, I've got a talking tom too. Except I don't sleep with mine. We just both want the same thing."

"And what might that be?"

"Your head on a platter. I expect that you do the right thing tonight because there is a thin line between tolerance and slap her and you are dancing all over it. I hope we never have this conversation again and judging by the cricket silence on your end, I assume you agree. Considering it's Prime Time, you can't cancel so I will be watching."

As she hung up the phone she stumbled back into the closest chair she could find and put her hand over her mouth as she thought about what was happening before her eyes. She was bringing Washington to Vermont. As she lifted her glass to drink from it, Fitz sat down beside her taking the glass away from her and holding her hand in his.

"Everything will be alright" he said looking deep into those big brown eyes he loved oh so much.

"Everything will be alright" she repeated as he kissed the inside of her palm.

* * *

**PRIMETIME : LIVE WITH DIANE SAWYER **

"_Mrs. Grant, I must say we were shocked to recieve your call."_

"_Well, I have something I think the American people need to know"_

"_Well tonight ma'am we are all ears"_

"_I don't have any dirt on my husband. I said that to make sure all of you would watch as I get something off of my chest. While you guys were wrongly accusing my husband of sleeping with our youngest son Teddy's nanny, I was actually sleeping with the real dad of Teddy, secret service agent Hal. I can no longer watch my husband take the fall for this while his approval ratings freefall and do nothing." _she put her head down in shame as the Diane Sawyer looked at her in disbelief.

* * *

**A/N** : I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. This may be my last chapter until the weekend approaches us again. I'm really busy during the weekdays so I won't update this week. I may be able to squeeze a chapter in tomorrow but if not you will get Chapter 4 on this coming Saturday. As always, all feedback is welcomed and truly appreciated.


	4. Buck Up

**A/N** : Alright so I want to thank all of you for your reviews they really do mean a lot. I am finally posting a new chapter. I had a serious case of writer's block and at that point I didn't even know where I would take this story. However, all is well now on my front.

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They are owned by Shondaland and ABC.**

* * *

After a night of very little sleep, Fitz sat out on the back porch of the beautiful Vermont home in the wee hours of the morning trying to figure out what would come of the new scandal Mellie had put out on the forefront. He released a sigh as thoughts overwhelmed his now clouded mind. He always knew about Mellie and Hal but never in a million years did he think Hal could ever be the father of one of the children who called him dad. In a sense he was somewhat relieved by the revelation, but a part of him wanted to strangle Hal and make sure he never worked anywhere higher than that of a Security Guard at a department store until the day he died and though he considered it, he realized Mellie had already taken care of that.

Still in deep thought, he was interrupted by Abby who came outside with two cups of coffee in her hand. "Wild night, huh?" she finally spoke up reaching out for the distressed man to take the cup.

Taking her words in a different sense than what she was getting at he went bright red reaching for the cup. "Pardon?" he asked in an embarrassed tone.

Giggling at his reaction, Abby clarified her question. "The news - your first lady and her pretty boy. How are you holding up?"

His brows perked and he sat straight up in the swinger taking a sip of the hot beverage in his hand. He stared at the slim woman still standing in front of him before responding "Ah, that. Honestly, I'm overwhelmed. I've found out about a child that is mine and a child that isn't mine all in two days. I guess I'm still just trying to take things in." He sighed

"You're a big boy, you can handle it." Abby gave him a reassuring smile, patted him on the back, and waltzed back through the double doors into the kitchen.

* * *

Olivia found herself sitting at the edge of her bed looking out at the sun rise when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. _Who could it be? _She thought. Knowing it was too early for Liz and she would have just burst in even if it wasn't 5:30 in the morning, her suspicion grew and she ended up closing her robe and yelling "Come in" oblivious of who it might be all too quickly for her liking.

Her breath hitched when she saw Fitz walk through her bedroom door. As much as she hated to admit it, the view of him in his perfectly fitted black slacks, powder blue dress shirt that exposed his chest teasingly, and his Fratelli Borgioli leather loafers was striking. Despite the affect his presence had on her, she pulled herself together and spoke. "Fitz. How are you this morning?" She gave him a bright smile.

Seeing her reaction, he closed the polished wooden door behind him and leaned up against it smirking as he took in the sight of her in the white satin robe that occupied her body. Finally gathering his words he responded softly "I'm fine. I will be heading back to DC soon and I just wanted to say goodbye to you and our leading lady down the hall" She nodded her head getting up to go and lead him down the hallway but before she could get the door completely open he pushed it shut with his foot and grabbed her hand in his using his other free hand to lift her chin up to him causing their gazes to meet. "Olivia, let's stop ignoring the elephant in the room. It's obvious you want what we once had just as much as I do, so let's stop fighting this."

Never breaking their contact she responded cockily "Is that so?" he gave her a single nod which prompted her to continue "And what brings you to that conclusion?"

"Aside from the fact that you stopped breathing when I walked into the room allowing your eyes to wander up and down my body?" All she could do was blush at his observation and as much as she wanted to pull away from his embrace before she lost all control, his mesmerizing blueish-gray lobes reeled her in to the point where she found her lips pressed against his in the passion filled kissed they both longed for since the moment she left Washington.

Finally breaking their kiss, Fitz teased "You forget I know you all too well, Ms. Pope." She gave a slight smile before attempting to break from his embrace. Hesitantly he let go of her body but squeezed her hand tighter which noted her that he wasn't ready to let go just yet. So, with that they walked out of the room and down the hall hand in hand to go and greet the morning to their daughter.

* * *

As the trio walked out to the front lawn of the Vermont home, Fitz felt a slight guilt for leaving right after he and Olivia started working on things. Reading his mind Olivia squeezed his hand and stretched up to kiss his jawline insuring him that everything would be alright immediately bringing him back to peace. As he was rushed to board the aircraft he gave his pretty ladies swift kisses and goodbyes and headed for the chopper. Olivia and Liz watched the helicopter fly up and out until it was no longer in their point of vision. Gathering her daughters hand, they walked back into their kitchen. Olivia prepared Lizzy smiley face pancakes and a glass of orange juice before retreating to go find her best friend.

Upon entering Abby's room, Olivia noticed her friend packing. Walking closer to her, they engaged in small talk and Olivia gave her a hand in packing before Abby asked about the kiss she had seen Olivia and Fitz share as he was departing. "So are you two like-" she trailed off and before she could continue she noticed the smile that crept onto Olivia's face. "We aren't back but it's a start" The girls continued talking and walked to the driveway retrieving Lizzy from her pancakes on their way past the kitchen. Once they approached the driveway a compilation of "Bye" "I'll miss you" "Love you" "See you soon" filled the area as they watched the scrawny woman drive back down the long driveway.

Watching her friend leave she thought about taking a trip to DC just to see a few people. Realizing, once Fitz and Abby left, that the company she had this weekend was exactly what she needed, she couldn't help but want more. Quickly dismissing the thought to tend to her now downhearted child, she knew it was a thought that she would revisit. Especially, considering the new circumstances of her relationship with Fitz. She clasped her hands with her daughter and they walked back into the large home with their dog in tow closing the large, thick, oak doors behind them.

* * *

Blazing through the White House hallways, Cyrus Beene was a sight to see. Growing red as his hands moved along with his legs that stomped through the halls leading to the east wing. Mumbling loudly under his breath he caused every worker he passed to turn and stare in curiosity.

As he approached the office of the assistant to the first lady he ignored all of the woman's warnings that this wasn't a good time to meet with the first lady. He stormed into the door only to be stopped in his tracks at the view of the first lady and a secret service agent having a make out session on the desk. This image reminded him of the time he walked in on his two beloved friends Olivia and Fitz for the first time. However, it was so much harder to wrap his head around this one. Dismissing his thoughts he boomed "Melody Grant have you lost your southern belle from North Carolina mind?!"

She jolted around in shock as the man looked at her with red eyes "Cyrus, I think you should calm down"

"Calm down? Calm down? You've got to be kidding me. Sally Langston is steps away from the Speaker of the House chambers to ramble about her beliefs and opinions of the philandering first family who she feels is incapable of running this country because our beloved Mellie decided to air her dirty laundry on the most watched news broadcast in AMERICA!"

"Cyrus, the people deserve to know! It's their right!"

"WE'RE REPUBLICANS! IF IT AIN'T GUNS WE DON'T GIVE A DEAD MANS LAST HANDKERCHIEF ABOUT YOUR RIGHT!"

Mellie stood still with her mouth opened. Eventually, she cleared her throat and asked if Hal could give her and Cyrus a moment. Once the room was clear of everyone but Cyrus and herself, she snapped in defense "We also believe that marriage was made to be shared between a man and a woman" This comment struck a nerve, causing Cyrus to lose all cool. Five seconds away from throwing a jab at the first lady of The United States that he would regret once he lost his job, a phone call saved him from his own fate. He looked at the caller ID and it read "Thomas Larson". He immediately answered to be informed that the president would be taking off in a few short minutes and to have the south lawn cleared and prepared for landing. Hanging up he turned to face the woman in red behind him and cursed her name as he walked back out of the door.

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS**

"_... First Lady Mellie Grant has dropped a bomb on our heads, people. She has just admitted to having an extramarital affair with a secret service agent…" _

"_... Looks like the First Lady of the United States has two baby daddies. Wow, can't even imagine what the POTUS has to say about this one…"_

"_...If this doesn't get the pres to divorce the wicked witch of the west wing now, I don't know what will…"_

"_... __アメリカ合衆国のファーストレディは、ホワイトハウスの労働者との不倫に携わってきました __..." _

"_...USAs førstedame har vært involvert i et utenomekteskapelig affære med et hvitt hus arbeideren…"_

"_...First Lady degli Stati Uniti è stato coinvolto in una relazione extraconiugale con una casa operaio…"_

Fitz turned off the television in the oval office sighing. At least he had an American approved reason to divorce Mellie he thought. He sat at his desk and thought about what he would say for the press conference he was supposed to be doing later in the evening. While he tried to focus on his speech, his mind kept wandering back to Olivia and Lizzy. Lord knows he wanted nothing more than to have them by his side in his time of need. This thought made him want to have a resignation letter put on his desk but he knew Cyrus might die on the spot so he dismissed the thought. "Lauren!" He called out.

When Lauren open the door he quickly requested to see Hal. Lauren's face went red as she thought about the latest interview of the first lady. She nodded and continued to say "Yes, sir" in a hesitant tone.

Finally, Hal walks into the office nervously. "Sir? You wanted to see me?"

Fitz stared at the man blankly for a while before responded "Yes, Hal please sit."

Sitting down on the couch Hal positioned himself over and over again. He felt incredibly uncomfortable and although he tried to mask it, Fitz saw it. Ignoring Hal's feelings, he continued saying what he called him in to say. "Hal, I think you have forgotten who you work for."

Taking a long, hard swallow he said "No, sir. I work for you"

Fitz chuckled, "Really? I thought you were working for my wife. At least so it seems. You work for me yet you answer to her, for whatever your reasons may be. That means that you are a threat to national security. You commit treason everyday by betraying me to answer her questions that she is not at liberty to know. That's grounds to take you to the basement of the pentagon and waterboard you until you confess to treason so that I can have you persecuted." Hal's hands were now shaking. He knew he was in trouble and even though he was terrified, he didn't regret what he did for Mellie. After all, he thought he loved her. Eventually, Fitz continued. "But I'm not going to do that because I think that committing treason wasn't your intent. You are, however, going to leave The White House. Where you will work is not my problem. I do wish you the best though. That will be all, bud." And with the wave of his hand, Hal was on his way out of the door.

* * *

Mellie sat in her office massaging her temples. She really did regret what she said but something about her statement would bite Fitz in the butt and she wanted that more than anything. She hated that Hal was going to lose his job because she was his source for information but she was not going to go and stand up for him. She didn't want him that bad. Soon she picked up her phone and placed a call to Jake Ballard.

"Jake!...How are you…Yes I'm okay...Well, I need a favor...I need you to take care of Olivia Pope for me...Oh God no! Don't kill her...Just you know get her mind off of Fitz...She doesn't live in town so you'll have to travel...Do what you have to do, I understand...Thank You...Uh huh...Yes...Okay...Buh bye."

After her conversation had ended she had sat in thought for a few moments. She was interrupted when a distressed Hal slowly walked into her office with his tie off and shirt unbuttoned. She couldn't believe the sight before her eyes. He sat down in front of her and she broke the silence. "Hal? Are you-"

Raising his hand to stop her from speaking, he cut her off. "You didn't have my back. I'm losing everything and you didn't even step in for me"

"Hal whatever we had is nothing compared to the fact that I am the wife of the President of this great nation"

"You weren't thinking about the President of this great nation this morning in the utility closet!" He immediately regretted what he said but something in him told him not to apologize. He wanted her to feel guilty for what she did to him. "I just can't believe you used me. I thought there was something different about you. I spent all these years feeling sorry for you, thinking that you were the victim in all of this infidelity. No wonder your husband hated you so much. Everyone was right, Mellie Grant is a witch in a dress and pearls."

Hals words hit her. She stood with bulging eyes at the man standing in front of her. Fiddling with the pearls around her neck, her mouth hung slightly opened as she searched for the right words. When she failed to find them, she kept it simple. "Hal, I think you should leave."

* * *

Lord knows Fitz wasn't ready to face reporters but his wife had done it again. As far as he was concerned she should be up on that podium not him. Nevertheless, he was now entering the the press room and he had to put on a show. "Good afternoon. I have come here today to ask you for your forgiveness on my wifes behalf. We ask that this matter remain private and that you respect our decision to do so. I can assure you that this revelation has not distracted me from my duties to serve as your Commander In Chief so with that being said America has other issues at bay that I plan to direct my attention to. Now that's out of the way, any questions?"

"_Will there be a divorce in the near future?"_

"We are considering our options. What we choose will remain private until we decide otherwise."

"_Have you spoken with the first lady?" _

"I have."

"_Will SSA Hal keep his job?"_

"Agent Hal is an exemplary protector. However, once again, we will be considering our options."

* * *

It was now 8:00 in Vermont and Lizzy was out like a light. With Lizzy's early bedtime Olivia was able to have some time to herself. After popping herself some popcorn and pouring herself a large glass of wine she sat down on her living room sectional and began flipping through channels. She told herself she wouldn't watch the news after watching Fitz's press conference so she settled for a movie. Just as she was getting into her movie her phone rang and her cheeks heated at the thought of his name. She picked up the phone and almost immediately she heard his baritone voice speak.

"Hi."

She sat silent taking in his sound until she heard him speak again. "Olivia? Please say something."

"Hi" she replied with a faint smile.

Hearing the smile in her voice he released a sigh of relief and continued. "Did you see it?"

"I did."

"Did you think I was good?"

"I think you handled it well, yes."

"Good, now how are you girls doing?"

"We're okay. Abby left us around eleven so right after that we ate lunch and then a couple hours we started on dinner."

"Ah, dinner."

"Yep, Spaghetti and Meatballs a la Livvie" she teased with a huge grin

He chuckled before continuing. "Sounds yummy. I had turkey and crackers." he said with a groan

"Ouch. Well maybe you should come back."

"Or you should come here"

There was a pause on the line prompting Fitz to speak again. "Liv?"

"I'm here. I actually thought about coming up for a visit this morning. I just don't know yet."

Before he could respond Mellie walked into the oval with a sorrowful look. Seeing her, his smile turned into a frown and he told Olivia he would call her back. He hated having to end their call but he felt there were some things he needed to say. "Mellie, hey."

"Fitz I'm sorry. You and Olivia Pope were eating at me night and day and I just needed to feel something."

"Okay, I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes, and thank you."

"Thank you?"

"For winning us two tickets on the American News Cycle"

She cocked her head in confusion as she waited for him to explain. He chuckled at her expression and threw his papers down on his desk jumping out of his chair to walk closer to her. Once he approached her he smirked and explained. "Buck up, babe. We're going to ride this train all the way to A Presidential Divorce."

* * *

**A/N** : Alright so I struggled writing this so I hope it's okay. Thank you for your reviews and pms. They mean a lot. Glad to know there are some people still working with me. How about that scandal promo and those pictures? I'm beyond excited for Thursday and I can't wait to see what Shonda has in store. Anyway, A Presidential Divorce is one of my favorite fanfics. It's absolutely amazing. This entire story actually was inspired by that fic. Loved that! Well, I hope you enjoyed and I will write another chapter when I get the chance.


	5. Chupa Chups

**A/N **: Okay, so first off I want to apologize for making you guys wait so long for this chapter. I honestly don't have an excuse as to why this chapter took so long besides the fact that I've been so caught up in the show. These past couple of episodes are really getting interesting and contrary to popular opinion, the storyline is great. Anyway, this will be a one shot chapter so I hope you enjoy.

P.S. This chapter will be super short

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They are owned by Shondaland and ABC.**

* * *

Jake Ballard was a handsome man. Fair height, average body, full black hair, and piercing green eyes. Although many looked at him and saw just another man walking down the street, Jake Ballard was not what he seemed. He sat patiently on a park bench and watched a car carrying three people blow up in the distance. He pulled out his burner and dialed a number, "It's done."

* * *

As Mellie rushed through the halls of the White House in search of Cyrus her face painted a clear picture of two things, anger and fear. The word _divorce_ playing through her head like a broken record, panic would be an understatement to how she was feeling. Finally reaching her destination, she burst through the doors and glared at the man in front of her.

Cyrus was taken aback by the sudden interruption and even more so the nasty look on Mellie's face. He instinctively went into defense mode and jumped up out of his seat speaking first, "What is your problem? Have you lost your mind!?"

Mellie ignored his questions and focused on the problem at hand, "Cyrus, your boy has gone insane! I don't know what to do anymore. You need to fix this and fix it now!"

"Wait a minute, slow down what are you talking about?" Cyrus asked genuinely confused

"I'm talking about this ridiculous divorce! We can't get a divorce! Oh, Big Gerry would throw a fit. We have to talk him out of this, I never seen him so sure of anything. We have to do something, anything. I bet this is all Olivia Popes doing. He had wiggled his way back in between her magical thighs and now-"

"Stop talking!" Cyrus snapped bringing her out of her rambling. "Stop talking and get out."

"Cyrus!"

"Get out!", and with that Mellie stomped out of his office and into the halls. She snuck into a nearby utility closet and pulled out a burner of her own. She dialed the number and within seconds the other party answered. The line was quiet just waiting for instruction, so Mellie continued. "Jake, honey, we are going to have to move on Olivia Pope sooner than planned. Tomorrow, I need you on a plane to Hope, Vermont. I'll send an address to your phone as well as any other information you will need. Thanks again, bye."

* * *

The next day, Abby and Quinn impatiently stood in the main terminal at BWI airport awaiting their friends arrival. Olivia and Lizzy should have arrived 30 minutes ago and the women were starting to get worried. They called her phone multiple times to no avail. A couple of minutes later they decided to ask someone of the flights whereabouts. When a tall blonde women who worked for the flights airline said that the plane had arrived an hour ago, Abby and Quinn were officially in a state of worry. They continued to dial again and when they received no answer, they expected the worse so took matters into their own hands. They jumped into their car and headed over to OPA.

* * *

Huck was in his office doing whatever it is Huck does when he heard footsteps through the office foyer. Usually it was just him and Abby but when he heard the clicking of not one but two pair of high heel shoes he jumped up out of curiosity. When he made his way out to the front foyer he was greeted by Abby and his fiancée, Quinn. A small smile graced his lips as he greeted the two women. "Baby, what are you doing here?" he said as he leaned in to kiss Quinn on the cheek.

Quinn smiled a nervous smile and accepted his kiss, "I went with Abby to go pick up Liv from the airport and she wasn't there."

"What do you mean she wasn't there? Did her plane land?"

"Yea, it definitely landed. She just wasn't on it. We called her cell and her house multiple times and no answer."

"We are starting to think something might have happened to her" Abby added "Can't you track her down or hunt her or whatever it is that you do?"

Huck just stared at the women in front of him trying to comprehend what they were saying. When he finally got it he quickly said, "Yea, I'll use her phone number."

* * *

**EARLIER THAT MORNING**

It was 4:00 in the morning and the sun hadn't come out yet. Jake just stood on the grass for a while and observed the home before him. It was a large house, made up of stone and vinyl siding, sitting casually on a large lot backing into a wooded area accompanied by impeccable views, it was a sight to see. _The president has taste_ he thought.

He walked up to the front door and analyzed the lock. It wasn't a simple lock. It was very complicated and he knew he wasn't messing with any ole' civilian. This woman had to have connections because this kind of lock didn't come easy. Lucky for him, he was trained to break into locks like these and so he did. Upon entering he took in the casual decor. The home had a cape cod feel to it, something he admired. He viewed the pictures of the girls that had turned the presidents world upside down and helped himself to a glass of water as he sat on one of the plush loveseats before he went to work.

Almost five minutes later, Jake hears a noise. He quickly places his hand on his waist so that, if needed, he can easily reach his weapon. He turns around a little searching for the noise when he hears her. "Who are you and what do you want from me?" Olivia calmly asked pointing her 9mm Boberg right between his eyes.

"Lower your weapon, I was hoping we can talk"

She let out a laugh before responding, "People who want to talk call. So tell me what you want or get the hell out of my house!"

"Fine, I'll be blunt. I want you to stop seeing the president. I want you and that pretty little girl to go out of the country. Europe or something. Buy a nice house there. Just get out of here."

Olivia stood there in shock of his request. She didn't know who he was but knew that he could do some damage. She loaded her gun with one swift movement and within seconds they were pointing their guns in the other direction ready to blow the other person's head off. They stare at each other for a long while before Jake finally says, "Okay, let's both put our guns away and just talk. I'm not here to hurt you. In fact, I have specific orders not to so let's just talk this out because if we keep this up, one of us will leave this house dead." Olivia considered what he had said and as much as she didn't want to admit it, he was right. She put her gun down on the end table and he did the same. She immediately regretted her decision when Jake made a sudden but speedy move mashing a needle into her neck causing her to lose all consciousness.

* * *

Fitz was sitting at his desk tapping his pen on the hard surface to the melody he was humming. Anyone who knew Fitz the man knew that he hadn't been this joyful in quite some time. He impatiently waited for the phone call that Olivia had arrived in town and that he could see his girls later on that night. Even though he was incredibly happy he couldn't ignore a turning feeling in his gut telling him there was a fearful reason no one had called yet. He dismissed the thought categorizing it as ridiculous and continued to wait.

When his phone rang he jumped startled and then quickly answered.

"Hello" he spoke. He heard the words the woman was speaking but he couldn't comprehend. He didn't want to comprehend. He refused to comprehend. The blood drained from his face and fear marred his features. He dropped the phone not allowing the woman on the other end to finish and ran out of the oval.

* * *

"What do you mean she's home? She's not home. If she was home shed answer her phone?" Abby asked clearly annoyed

"All I do is track stuff. Her phone is home. That's all I know, geez." Huck said rubbing his hand over his forehead

"Alright both of you calm down. It's obvious we need to just go to her house. That's our only option."

"I honestly think you're all overreacting" David, Abby's husband and colleague of Olivia's added.

"David, sweetie, have you ever heard of a best friends intuition."

"Actually, I've heard of every kind of intuition but that one" David responded sarcastically

"Both of you cut it out. We are going to Olivia's. Something has happened, we don't know what but I think we can all agree that this isn't like her. Something ha-" Quinn was cut off by a familiar voice that caught them all by surprise. "It's so nice to see you all again" Charlie said with a smirk of pride at the obvious distraught he caused his old friends. Everyone just glared at the man before this. All of their mouths open in shock. Charlie took that as his cue to continue. "Olivia's safe, don't worry. The little girl, she's safe too. Shaken up, but safe. They'll be fine." He said while moving to pick up Abby's cup of coffee and drinking from it. "Oh and Huck, stop looking. We see you. That's so tacky." He said with a smirk and walked out of the door leaving them all baffled.

* * *

Fitz rushed down the steps of the private plane he had discreetly boarded in search of Olivia. He entered his home and noticed that the lock had definitely been broken into. He searched around the inside of the house examining door locks and window locks. Carefully observing coffee tables and floor tiles. He began to feel helpless. He paced around the first level of the home running his fingers through his hair as his mind wandered with worry.

He stayed that way for a few minutes, pacing the area of the main living room, when something in the rear corner of the expansively large kitchen caught his eye. He furrowed his brows as he walked over to the piece of paper and picked it up. He studied the old Chuga Chup lollipop wrapper and thought to himself. There was only one person he knew who had access to these and Olivia was not it. He ran over to Tom and Corey, the only two secret service agents that accompanied him, and whispered something into Tom's ear. Tom immediately knew where Fitz meant and ushered the other men back onto the small plane.

* * *

Mellie paced around her office trying to think of the consequences her actions would bring. If Fitz knew what she was up to she would be destroyed. If only for a second she thought Fitz was just speaking illogically about divorce before, she was certain it was going to be real now. She regretted her decision but knew it was too late to take it back and that knowledge left her on edge. Especially since getting word that Fitz was nowhere to be found. It was times like these she wished she still had Hal on her side. Too bad he was gone and even if he wasn't, he hated her and that hurt deep. She thought about worse case scenarios trying to mentally prepare herself for anything when her phone rang. She scurried over to her phone and answered tentatively, "Jake"

"Ma'am it's done. We had to use a bit more force than intended but it's done. Charlie has everything under control on the OPA front. We don't have anything to worry about. We were clean, we were swift, it's done."

She had to admit hearing Jakes update was a slight relief to her but she couldn't help but feel that something was getting ready to go terribly wrong. "Thank you, Jake. Keep me updated." And with that she hung up. She walked over to her chair and kicked off her heels. She sat back in the plush comfort and let her thought take over.

* * *

Fitz's plane had landed almost an hour ago. He was smart enough to to take car to the warehouse instead of the plane in an effort to be discreet. Corey was a new agent and had no idea what was going on. Tom's entire demeanor changed. He was no longer a secret service agent but a highly skilled black ops operative ready to take down whoever was on the inside of that warehouse. Never did Corey think he would see the President of the United States spooking up to an abandoned warehouse with a gun in his hand. He followed their lead and pulled out his weapon even though he wasn't half as skilled as they were. Something about to icy, determined look on Fitz's face told him that Fitz was not one to mess with and if necessary, he would do some damage.

As they approached the warehouse the sounds of muffled voices were becoming more and more recognizable. Fitz grew a dangerous kind of angry as he noticed that one the voices was Olivia's. He couldn't help but chuckle through his anger at how incredibly messy the job was done but was grateful for Jake and Charlie's wannabe professional mentality causing them to make anything look amateur. He slowly crept up the stairs of the warehouse towards the sounds. He finally found the room and the scene inside caused him to see red. Inside of the room was a disoriented Olivia holding on to a terrified Lizzy all while Jake looked on as if his doing was normal. He could hear Jake speak, "All you have to do is leave. We aren't here to hurt you. We are here to protect you. In a few hours my friend will be here with a plane to take you away. Everything will fall into place." He couldn't hold out any longer and decided it was time to make a move. He nodded in Toms direction and they burst through the doors guns pointing causing Olivia to yelp in fear and shield Lizzy with her body. Tom took care of Jake while Corey stood watching in shock. Fitz made his way over to Olivia and Liz and knelt down on his knees. He brushed her hair behind her ear as he tried to get her to look at him. "Look at me, Livvie. It's okay, I'm here. You're okay." Olivia loosened her death grip on her daughter and turned to face him as Fitz took the girls in his arms. He could feel the complete and utter fear in his little girls body and it killed him that she went through that, even if only for a few hours. He ushered them to the car where the sped off to the plane and back to DC.

* * *

**A/N** : Okay, please don't hate me but like I said I really loved the storyline and therefor I wanted to incorporate a one shot of how I would have like it to play out into this story. I can assure you this will turn out to be a lot lighter. This isn't a drama filled story I promise but there are se things that need to happen first before we get our fluffy Olitz. I will say that next few chapters will be a bit dramatic but after that we are going to see the fluffy side that we all love oh so much. I want to also address some PMs that I got during my hiatus. I want you all to understand that this is fiction - fake, not real. Don't take things so literal. There may be some unrealistic things in this story but after all this is fiction. You want reality, watch the show or go read some fics that incorporate more realistic scenarios. This is not that kind of story. It's just that, a story from the mind of inexperienced writer. This is just something I do for fun plus it gives me a reason to bury my face in my computer without too much blowback from my mom. So, with that being said I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter should be up soon. I have already written half of it and that one will be longer. Please leave feedback. Thanks (:


	6. It's Over

A/N : I want to thank you guys for your kind words in reference to my last chapter. I got a question asking about smut, I won't be writing detailed smut in this story so my apologies to those who like that kind of stuff. Anywho, I wrote this chapter a couple of times and I'm still not happy with it however, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Mellie grew more and more nervous as she waited in Cyrus's office. She knew that he knew about her wrongdoings and just prayed that he would be on her side. Lately it seemed that she was on her own. That confused her because it used to be her and Cyrus. They wanted the same thing. She just didn't know where they went wrong; Or were they ever really a team? The fact that she hadn't heard from Jake since he informed her that the job was done terrified her. She knew something went wrong but she didn't know what. She couldn't help but fidget with her pearls as a wave of nervousness overtook her.

A couple of minutes later Cyrus walked into his office swiftly and sat down. He and Mellie glared at each other for sometime before Mellie decided to break the silence, "Cyrus, what can I do for you? The First Lady is a busy woman. We must make this quick." She said a little too cheerfully trying to mask her guilt. Her act caused Cyrus to chuckle and instead of playing along he decided to cut to the chase, after all she was a busy woman.

"Ah yes, very busy. A little too busy." When Mellie raised an eyebrow in confusion, Cyrus continued, "You've been bad Mel, really messy. I can't wait to see how this all plays out."

"What are you talking about?" Mellie asked trying to play innocent while straightening the invisible wrinkles in her navy blue, form fitting dress.

"Charlie's going to bark. Fitz has yet to get his hands on him but when he does, may God have mercy on your soul. If Fitz finds out-"

"Fitz will not find out about whatever it is you're on about because there is nothing to find out. We never had this conversation. Now, if you'll excuse me I have lunch with Senator Carson's wife." Mellie stood up painting a bright forced smile on her face and waltzed out of the room. Inside, however, her stomach was turning and she felt like she would puke at any moment.

* * *

After dropping Olivia and Lizzy off with Abby, Quinn, Huck, and David, Fitz went back to his office to figure out his next move. He knew that he needed to make sure that before anything, Olivia and Liz were safe. But how would he do that when really they were never safe enough for him unless they were with him. He needed them with him at all times. Of course, it would take some convincing on Olivia's part but he didn't want to play anymore games. He didn't want to tiptoe around town. He wanted to publically be with the love of his life and he had no shame in admitting it. He wanted to hold her hand in front of cameras, he wanted to kiss her shamelessly, he wanted to marry her publicly and that's exactly what he planned to do. But first, he needed to take care of the men who called themselves professionals. He called in Tom and within a few minutes he appeared in front of him. "Where are we with Ballard?"

"We have him, sir."

"And Charlie?" Fitz asked raising an eyebrow and sitting up in his seat

"Him too, sir. We are just waiting for further instruction." Tom replied making sure to keep his voice down

"Do what you want with Charlie, as for Ballard, bring him to me" he said leaving no room for negotiations

"Sir, I'm not sure that's a good idea. There are safety con-" Tom started in hopes of changing Fitz's mind.

However, it didn't work. Fitz effectively cut him off lowering his voice to a more stern tone "Bring. Him. To. Me." He emphasized the word me leaving Tom a tad bit terrified.

"Yes, sir. Will do." And with that Tom swiftly set off in the other direction heading to fulfill the president's demands.

* * *

Olivia and Liz, still a bit shaken up by the whole Jake fiasco, clung onto each other for dear life even though they were now safe and in Abby's home. Abby and David went out of their way to make sure that everything was comfortable and that they felt at home and most importantly safe. Olivia truly did appreciate everything they were doing but she couldn't help but feel paranoid. She wanted to be in Fitz's strong arms. She wanted him there with her, that was the only way she would ever feel safe. In only a matter of days, she and Fitz's relationship had made a 180 degree spin and it was only because of the extraordinary love they felt for each other. She loved being normal, she loved the simplicity of her life but she would be lying if she said that's the life she was supposed to live.

No, she wanted so much more. She wanted Fitz and that package didn't come with normal and simple. It came with baggage, major baggage. However, that was some baggage she was ready to take on as her own simply because she was madly in love with the man carrying it. She was done playing house. She didn't want to play house unless she was Barbie and Fitz was Ken and they were neither. They were Liv and Fitz, Fitz and Liv, and those two wouldn't be over by a long shot.

When she heard Abby's voice calling out her name, she was brought out of her thoughts, "Liv! Hello! Anyone in there?" Abby was now practically in her face. She put Lizzy down off of her lap and turned to face her friend.

"Sorry, a lot on my mind. What's up?" she asked, honestly still a bit distant from the current moment

Abby sat down next to her friend as Liz scurried off up the steps. She placed her hand over Olivia's and began to speak, "Liv I can't even imagine what it is that you are feeling right now but you are alright. You are safe, you don't have to be afraid anymore."

"I'm not afraid, I guess I'm just more in shock than anything. I don't want to live like this Abs, I just want to be with him."

"I know and in due time you two will be together. But for right now, you need to eat something and take a nap. You're still a bit jumpy and I understand that but that's nothing a good nap can't fix." Abby said with a bright smile earning a chuckle from Olivia. Olivia nodded her head and they went off to the kitchen to prepare their meals. After lunch, everyone went their separate ways and Olivia and Lizzy had a much needed rest.

* * *

Huck did his own thing. He wasn't necessarily violent anymore but when it came to Olivia he would snap anyone's neck in a heartbeat. He waited for quite some time in Charlie's small Dupont Circle apartment. When he heard the door open he got up and went to work.

Thirty minutes later he had Charlie tied up on the floor. He rummaged through his toolbox until he found his favorite, a 14 blade scalpel. He started with excruciatingly slow slits to Charlie's forearm causing him to wince in pain but it wasn't enough.

He pulled out his 18 volt power drill. Before he could even use it Charlie yelped, "Wait, no! I'll tell you everything just don't use that thing on me"

Huck smiled, "Darn, I was looking forward to showing you how tacky I can be. Oh well." He put the drill back in the toolbox and turned back to face him, "Spill."

* * *

Fitz walked into the pentagon sporting his usual presidential strut. He was angry but even more so confused. Why would Jake do this? Somebody ordered him and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. He walked into the doors of the interrogation room and for a long while he just looked at Jake. Jake looked rather clean and dapper. Part of that had to do with Fitz's orders not to physically interrogate him until he decided otherwise.

Jakes cocky smirk caused Fitz to be even more irritated with the whole thing so he really wanted to get this over with, "Jake, old friend, life's been treating you well I see"

Jake chucked, "I'd say your wife is treating me better"

Genuinely confused, Fitz raised his eyebrow, "Mellie?"

"I'm guessing you want to know why I did it right?" Fitz nodded signaling for him to continue "Well, I'm not going to talk so you're wasting your time." Just as Fitz was about to say something, Tom walked into the room and whispered into Fitz's ear.

All Fitz saw was red. He was furious. He jumped out of his seat and out the door leaving Jake confused and the guards unsure of what to do with the man sitting in handcuffs.

* * *

Cyrus went over to Abby's to check on Liv and Lizzy later in the day. His arrival brought shock to everyone but they all were still happy to see them. Liz especially, she hadn't seen her Uncle Cy in almost a year due to the fact that he and Liv were trying to keep the whole thing discreet. Nonetheless, even though they were far apart, they had an unbreakable bond. Cyrus adored Lizzy to no end and she the same. Anytime they saw each other both of their faces lit up like Christmas Trees causing others around them to smile in awe of the bond that was Lizzy and Cy Cy- as she called him.

Walking into Abby's home, he was greeted by David. The two men exchanged pleasantries and engaged in small talk before Abby came in and joined them. Not too long after, Olivia walks in followed by an oblivious Liz. Liv gasped at the sight of her friend causing Liz to look up in search for the reason behind her mothers surprise. She got her answer when she saw the thinning hair and warm smile that, of course, was reserved for her. She squealed in delight as she sprinted into the older mans arms who welcomed her with just as much joy- if not more. "Ahh that's my Lizzy bug! How are you princess?" Cyrus exclaimed as he held her in his arms. Lizzy was the only one who can turn the Presidents' Chief of Staff and political monster Cyrus Beene into mush.

"Cy Cy what are you doing here you silly goose?! I didn't know you were coming!" The little girl responded through her own fit of delightful giggles.

The pair continued for a few minutes in silly conversation. Talking about everything and nothing. The joy that they brought

each other was enough to melt Olivia's heart and for a few minutes she forgot about everything that had transpired in the last 48 hours.

A few minutes later, Liz had died down and went into an adjoining room with her aunt while Liv and Cyrus settled down to talk. "So, I hear you and Fitz are doing better" the man said earning a small smile from Olivia at the mention of Fitz's name.

"I guess you can say that. Things aren't perfect but it is definitely better." Olivia replied simply

Surprisingly, Cyrus was genuinely happy about Olivia and Fitz's relationship. He cared for Fitz and wanted him happy but Olivia, he adored her. He had a protective hold on her. He saw her as his own. He would tear anyone who hurt her to shreds, including his golden boy Fitzy. "It's good to see you smiling like this." Olivia nodded her head in response so Cyrus continued; "Listen, I care about you which is why I'm going to tell you this. I hate to be the bearer of bad news especially since you're so happy right now but Mellie is a dog with a bone and she won't drop this one."

Olivia let out an exaggerated sigh before responding, "Cy for the first time I'm not worried about Mellie. I love that man and I'm going to be with him."

"And I want you to be with him" Cyrus quickly clarified "But I need for you to be careful. If not for me, for Lizzy. Just be careful until we can get rid of Mellie indefinitely."

Olivia nodded her head. Though she was a bit shaken up by Cyrus's use of the word indefinitely she brushed it aside and smiled as Lizzy and Abby joined them in the kitchen.

* * *

Fitz sat in his office as he waited for Mellie to join him. He was infuriated. He downed scotch after scotch trying to soothe the anger brewing inside of him. Unfortunately for Mellie, that only made it worse. Finally, Mellie walked into the doors of the oval and scurried over to him but she stopped dead in his tracked when she saw the icy glare on his face. He knew. She figured the only thing to do now we to reason. "Fitz-" she started but was cut off with his gulping the rest of his drink and launching the glass onto the far wall. She jumped at the sudden burst and backed away. Fitz stood up and walked up to her. When he reached he he chuckled and handed her the folder he had been nursing since he got back into his office.

Mellie carefully took the folder out of his hands and opened it. Fitz smiled to himself when he saw her eyes bulge out of her head.

PETITION FOR DIVORCE

The words on the document burned her core. She knew she had pushed him to his limit. She looked up at him trying to form the right words but before she could he spoke, "You want to play dirty, let's play"

"Fitz I can explain" she tried

"Please don't. I honestly don't want to hear what you have to say. I am having a hard enough time having a civil conversation with you after you not only Olivia's but my child's life at risk. Why you would do something like that is beyond me. I am way past angry. I want these papers signed by the end of the day, give them to Lauren. I'm not playing this game with you anymore Melody. Give it up. It's over."

Mellie was at a lost for words. She didn't know what to say or if she should even say anything. She knew she had lost so she clutched the folder in her hands and walked out if the door.

Fitz turned to walk back to his desk. He wanted so desperately to move Olivia and Liz into the white house but he knew he couldn't just yet. He picked up his phone and dialed Lauren. When she answered he spoke, "Have someone prepare Blair House for occupancy. We are having some guest."

* * *

A/N : This chapter is a bit short but I wanted to hurry and get this to you. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.


	7. One Minute

**A/N** : Thank you guys so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows. They honestly means so much to me. I must admit though, I'm having a hard time staying motivated to continue this story. As you guys know, I loved the storyline at first but now this whole Russell deal is ticking me off. But hopefully ShonBon will stop playing games soon. Anywho, here's your next chapter.

* * *

Olivia fidgeted in the black leather seats of the town car. She was happy with Fitz's decision to move her into Blair House yet she couldn't help but be nervous. It had been a week since he told her and she honestly felt relief hearing him say it. She knew she would feel safe. Not only for her, but for Lizzy. No one had spoken of Mellie since her conversation with Cyrus and because of his of indirect plans to _get rid _of Mellie she was curious as to her well being. She did know that Charlie had passed due to a sudden heart attack a few days prior and even though it was suspiciously timed, she didn't pay it too much attention. Jake, on the other hand, was also _taken care of_\- as Fitz put it. He refrained from sharing details on the situation in an attempt to keep her from worrying and to his surprise, and everyone else's, it worked.

Eventually, Tom knocked on the window of the long black car bringing her out of her thoughts. She signaled that she was ready and he opened the door and helped her and Lizzy out of the vehicle. When she was stationary on her feet she nodded and smiled, "So, this is happening" she looked up at Tom

"This is happening" he replied with a light chuckle. Tom and Olivia had been pretty good friends since Fitz's first years in the White House. It was now his second term and they were extremely close. Tom was one of the first to know about Olivia and Fitz's relationship and also one of the very few who condoned it.

Olivia let out a small laugh before turning to walk into Blair House. After getting settled, Fitz came up to the room that Olivia would be sleeping in with a bag in his hand. When Olivia raised her eyebrow Fitz smirked and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Being the first one to pull away, Fitz asked about Lizzy and Olivia informed her that she was down for a nap. Olivia, still wanting to get an explanation for the bag, pointed to the bad and Fitz grinned before replying, "I didn't simply bring you to Blair House so you'd be living across the street from me."

Olivia cocked her head to the side, utterly confused "Huh"

"I'm staying too." Fitz said with a larger grin "Surprise!"

Olivia just stood with her mouth slightly open. She was shocked. She was happy, but so incredibly shocked. "No."

"Yes." he said with finality moving his bags to the floor and walking past her.

"Wha-What about Mellie? The residence staff? The cooks? The maid? Andrew? People will find o-" She was cut off when Fitz lunged to her and crashed his lips to hers only pulling away when he was blue in the face from lack of air, he replied seductively

"Stop talking and come here" from there Olivia was putty in his hands. They spent the next few hours making up for lost time.

* * *

Cyrus was at home gardening when he got the news that Olivia was staying at Blair House. He was happy about that and felt that it was a good idea because of Mellie's antics. However, he didn't know if Fitz staying would be as good of a move. He supported their relationship and wanted them to be together but he wasn't so sure it was a wise idea with Mellie on the loose. Especially since Mellie just didn't know what to say out of her mouth on national television. The thought of worse case scenarios drove Cyrus crazy. He just couldn't bear to see Fitz unhappy but he couldn't bear to see him slack at his full potential either. This uncertainty was enough to kill the old man.

Lucky for Cyrus though, he had James for not only advice but comfort when things got to be a bit too much for him at work. James and Cyrus had met on the Campaign Trail and have been inseparable ever since. They married only 7 months after courting and 2 years later, they adopted a little girl named Ella. Like Lizzy, Ella was adored by everyone. When the two little ones got together everyone turned to mush. They were both great friends since they'd known each other from birth but circumstances didn't allow for them to bond much.

James and Olivia too had a close knit bond. They had known each other since undergrad when they studied political communications together at Georgetown. However, Olivia ended up going to law school and James stuck with journalism. That didn't break them though. Olivia always knew I was gay even though he refused to admit it. She figured introducing the two guys would be a great way to get Cyrus to accept who he was. Neither knew, however, that would be the start of a beautiful marriage between the two men.

James walked out of their Georgetown estate with two glasses of lemonade on a platter. He sat in the garden chair next to where Cyrus was kneeling and handed him a glass. Cyrus took the glass and took a sip. He let out an exaggerated sigh and looked up at his husband who was now smiling at him. He chuckled, "Why are you smiling like that?"

James shrugged his shoulders, "Oh, nothing. Just proud of you."

Cyrus raised an eyebrow to this, "Proud of me" he chuckled again, "Why?"

"You're such a great friend to both Olivia and Fitz. I like this side of you"

Cyrus shook his head, "It's a lot harder than it looks" When James didn't respond he continued, "Being a good friend. It's hard when you're a Republican with _morals and values _" Cyrus mocked "Everyone is watching, everyone is judging."

James truly felt for his husband. He knew that he had a lot on his plate. Trying to do the right things but at the same time not trying to do anything to mess up the Grant Administration in the media. "Cyrus you're doing the best you can, honey. This will work itself out. But you need to continue to do what's right. And that's to say _screw the media, screw the perception of ignorant east wing nut jobs_. You know that we all bleed red, you know that to judge someones love for another based on it's setting in the moral gray zone is not only wrong but ignorant.

You are the best Chief of Staff out there. And an even better friend. It's okay not to be okay. It's okay to feel overwhelmed. But know one thing if you don't know anything else, you are _not _alone in this. I am here and I'll always be here. It's okay to take some time for yourself. All you have to do is say the word and I'll handle it. You need back up, you need saving I'm there. You are not alone." Cyrus gave him a small smile truly grateful for his husband.

As James got up and walked away Cyrus called out to him, "Thank you for that, Thank you"

James continued walking but yelled over his back "You and me, old man, you and me."

* * *

Olivia sat on her bed with Lizzy nuzzled into her side. It was Sunday morning which meant that Lizzy's favorite cartoons were on. Earlier that morning that had waffles and fruit for breakfast, which Lizzy thoroughly enjoyed, and afterwards they decided they would just lay back on this day. Fitz had left them a bit earlier but promised he would be back soon. He had to take care of some things concerning Jake and then he'd stay with them for the rest of the day considering the fact that during the week he's very busy.

When Olivia noticed that Lizzy had dozed off, she got up and made her way to the kitchen for something to drink. She sat down on a stool and continued to just think while sipping her water when she heard a knock on the door. She got up to answer the door and was taken completely by surprise when she registered who the figure standing before her was.

_Mellie_. She hadn't see Mellie since before she left Washington for Vermont. She still didn't know that Mellie was the reason behind her kidnapping but at this moment, she couldn't even think about that because she was too shocked.

"Hello Olivia" Mellie spoke first as she clasped her hand together in front of her and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Uh, Hi." Olivia got out

"Well, can I come in?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, um sure. Come in."

Mellie walked in with a smirk on her face. She took in the lavish foyer and entry room. It hadn't changed since the last time she was there, of course, but it had been a while. She sat on of the sofa and motioned for Olivia to sit as well. Olivia sat and Mellie spoke first, "It's good to see you, again. I haven't seen you in quite some time."

Olivia nodded, "It's good to see you too" she lied

"Listen, Jerry and Karen will be coming in from school later this evening. I don't want them to know you are here. I don't mean to be blunt but if you were in my shoes I'm sure you wouldn't want your children to know that their father is whoring around with home wreckers"

"Woah, hold on. I get you're upset but no need to throw around names" Olivia retorted

Mellie shrugged, "I'm just calling it like I see it."

Olivia let out a sigh. Too tired to argue she responded simply, "Alright, Jerry and Karen won't know I'm here"

Mellie smiled satisfied, "Good. Oh and Olivia, tell _my_ husband my parents will be in town tomorrow for dinner so your slumber parties will have to be cut short." And with that she turned and strutted out of the door. Mellie's emphasis on the fact that Fitz was her husband didn't go unnoticed by Olivia but she was in no mood to dwell in it. She finished her water and walked back to her room where Lizzy was sleeping.

* * *

Fitz now held an icy glare on Jake. After getting word that Charlie had been terminated, it was up to him to decide what he would do with the bastard in front of him.

Jake and Fitz were great friends back when they were flyboys but Operation Remington changed things for everybody. Fitz and Jake now loathed each other with every fiber of their being. Jake hated that his life now lied in Fitz's hands but he had too much pride to beg, too much pride to plead.

Finally deciding what he was going to do with the man before him, Fitz stood up and walked towards him. With each stride in Jakes direction he rolled up his sleeves until he reached him. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to his face. "I've waited a long time for this."

Jake smirked, still too proud to beg, "What are you gonna do, prettyboy?" When Fitz didn't respond Jake grinned, "Hmm? Exactly. You're too pretty. This is a mans game. You're not man enough to leave your wife for that pretty little miss of yours and you're not man enough to hit me, the guy who kidnapped her. You don't deserve her. She needs someone to protect her. A real ma-" and before he could finish Fitz's fist flew forward and made hard contact with Jakes jaw. He struck him over and over and over again until his fist couldn't bear the pain anymore.

At this point Jake was holding on to consciousness. Fitz was done, he was tired. It was time. He walked out and whispered into Toms ear. Tom was more than happy to hear his request. After all, Jake was the same man who kidnapped Olivia and Tom would have blew holes in his back the moment he walked into that warehouse if he could. Tom walked into the room and pulled a revolver out of his waistband. Jake let his pride go and started to beg and plead for his life. "You ever play Russian Roulette tough guy?" He grabbed Jake by the neck amidst his screaming and kicking, flicked his revolver once, twice, three times, _gone. _The deed was done. Jake Ballard was dead.

Tom walked out of the room and Fitz glared at him intently. He nodded and Fitz nodded back. With that, the two of them left.

* * *

Fitz had just gotten back to the White House when his personal phone rang. He answer and Huck spoke into the phone informing him that Jakes body had been moved. Just as he was about to respond, Mellie came running up to him and he quickly hung up the phone and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Fitz! Where have you been?! The kids will be landing shortly and the press is already lined up outside. We have to go."

Fitz was taken aback because he wasn't expecting his children to be flying in until the following weekend. "What are you talking about, I thought they weren't coming in until Friday."

Mellie shook her head and grabbed his arm pulling him in the other direction. "Nonsense, I spoke to you about it yesterday but you were so caught up with Olivia- oh! Speaking of Olivia, she's so sweet. She looks good!"

Fitz looked at her surprised as she implied that she had spoken with Olivia. That was the last thing he needed but since Jerry and Karen were on their way, he pushed it aside.

When they walked out onto the lawn, flashes struck and questions went wild. They plastered smiles on their faces and wave, something that was far too rehearsed. They stood there for about three minutes and the sounds of a chopper's blades started to fill the space. The looked on as the craft landed. When it was okay, they walked to greet their children.

Jerry, 15 and Karen, 13 were both excited about coming back him. They loved spending time with their dad and even their mom when she wasn't showing them off to flashing lights.

They stepped off the plane and into their parents arms. Each receiving hugs from both parents, they were greeted with pleasantries. "Hey mom, dad. I missed you guys." Karen spoke

"We missed you too! Why don't we go inside and catch up?" Mellie responded

"Yeah, that'd be a great idea. There's someone I want you to meet." Mellie nudged Fitz's shoulder when he said this and his eyes met her glare.

"Really, who?" Jerry asked

"No one really, sweetie. Dad was just talking about the new cook. He makes amazing alfredo. Isn't that right, Fitz."

"Um, let's go inside."

Olivia had just put Lizzy down for bed. She was a bit bummed that she hadn't seen Fitz all day but she undershoot that with Jerry and Karen in town it would be hard. She hopped out of the showers and made her way to her bedroom where she put on her night clothes. She looked at her daughters small body now sleeping, nuzzled into her pillow and smiled. Oh, how she loved that kid. She was about to get into bed with her when she heard him.

"She's beautiful."

She looked over to him and back to her daughter, "She is."

Fitz walked over to her and grabbed her hand. He moved for the door but stopped to kiss Lizzy on the forehead. When they were out of the door he broke the silence, "I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to be like this but I ha-"

"It's okay" she said cutting him off. "We'll be fine. You just get back before Jerry and Karen starts to miss you, or worse, Mellie rages."

He chucked and squeezed her hand, "Did she come here today? Did she say anything?"

Olivia thought whether or not she should say something but instead she leaned up and pecked his lips twice, "You should get going."

Fitz dropped it, knowing it wasn't a good time to talk about that and held her hand tighter, "Wait, before you go to bed can we just stand here for a minute. Just sixty second. One minute."

She smiled adoringly up at him, "One minute."

Being the first to pull away, Olivia said again, "You need to get back."

Fitz nodded knowing she was right, "I love you, Olivia Carolyn Pope."

"I love you, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III."

* * *

**A/N**: And that's a wrap! Speedy chapter. I'm going to try to update more often but I promise I'm doing the best I can. It's SCANDAL THURSDAY! I'm not here for Papa Pope. He's so boring to me but we shall see. Hopefully Jake dies along with Rowan before the end of the season. Anywho, Jakes dead. I hope I served his death justice. Please leave your thoughts and comments! I love you (-:

**UPDATE**: I GOT THIS CHAPTER UP LATER THAN I THOUGHT SO I ACTUALLY WATCH SCANDAL BEFORE I GOT THE CHANCE TO POST OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG JAKE IS DEAD OR WHAT?! DID YOU FREAKING SEE THAT? I CAN'T I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS DOING ON? SCOTT FOLEY KINDA SAID HIS GOODBYES BUT THIS CAN'T BE TRUE. WOW, I CAN'T EVEN PROCESS THIS! SCANDAL HANGOVER IS GOING TO HURT IN THE MORNING. AND I WAS GOING TO DO MY ENGLISH HOMEWORK, THAT HAS BEEN SHOT RIGHT TO HELL NOW.

**UPDATE AGAIN**: Jake ain't dead…

P.S. You guys should follow me on Twitter- charlicekevanna

Tumblr- Scandalous-Minds

Vine- fckn bellamy


	8. Game Over

Chapter 8

A/N: Alrighty so I'm back with another chapter. A lot of you seemed to be pretty upset with the way Mellie has been acting so I'll try to see what I can do about that however, I don't think Olivia's the kind of person to go word for word with Mellie so I don't know how that's gonna play out. I just really see her better than that.

Anyway thank you guys so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows. They honestly mean so much to me. I hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER- SCANDAL AND ALL OF ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO SHONDA RHIMES AND ABC

* * *

Mellie sat at her desk fiddling with her pen as she waited for her parents call. She wasn't usually this happy to see her parents but knew that having her parents and their kids in town would get Fitz to quit talking about this ridiculous divorce.

She waited a little while longer and her phone started to ring. Finally she thought to herself. She quickly picked up the phone and spoke, "Mom!" She said with faux excitement.

"Melody, dear how are you!?" Her mother's voice sounded through the phone. Carol Winslow was in her seventies. Her hair was a sparkling silver and fell in natural loose waves to her shoulders. She was a pudgy woman but she was beautiful, nonetheless.

"I'm great, mom. Thank you. Will you be arriving shortly?" Mellie asked

"In due time, we are heading to the jet now. We should be there in a few hours. Anyway, I called to ask you something."

"Okay, shoo."

"Have you heard from Jake? Laura hasn't spoken to him since last Wednesday and she's getting worried. I'm just asking because I know you two stayed close friends when he moved to Washington and I-" Carol started.

Mellie quickly cut her off because she didn't want to go into what's been happening in her neck of the woods. Besides, she hadn't heard from Jake either. "No, mom I haven't spoken to him. Listen, I really have to get going. I love you and I'll see you later." Mellie rushed off of the phone and placed her head in her hands. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock her door. "Come in." she said with a sweet tone trying her best to hide her irritation.

"Mellie Mel!" Cyrus said bursting through her doors a little too happy for her liking. She groaned at the sight of the old man and spat coldly, "What do you want?"

"Easy tiger, your husband sent me." Cyrus said with a grin. He inhaled a sharp breath and let out a cheerful chuckle, "I must admit though, today is good day, a great day!"

"Cyrus. What. Do. You. Want?" Mellie said once more through gritted teeth trying to get to the point.

Cyrus, still smiling, walked in front of her desk and took a seat, "Before we get started, let's reflect. 7 1/2 years ago we got elected into this office. 4 years after that, we got elected again. We've had some tough patches and many scandals. Many many many scandals, I might add, but we managed to pull through. We've gotten so much done, and I am satisfied with our terms. Aren't you?" Cyrus didn't wait for her response before continuing, "6 months from now, we'll be out of here." Cyrus tossed a folder on her desk, "What do we have to lose?"

Cyrus chuckled internally when he saw Mellie's eyes widen. "What is this? What is going on?"

"Have those signed by the end of the day, Mel." Cyrus said as he got up and walked out of the room leaving Mellie fuming.

* * *

Fitz had to admit, everything was going well for once. Jake was dead, Charlie was dead, he and Olivia were doing well, his kids were in town, and he and Mellie were getting ready to divorce. He sat back in his chair and smiled to himself. In just six months he will be out of the White House and headed to Vermont. Mellie will be going back to North Carolina and life will finally be peaceful.

He had a plan, after he leaves office, the public should already know about he and Mellie's divorce. He and Olivia would lay low for a few months and gradually ease their way into the public. He smiled to himself for this was going to be a good year.

Breaking him out of thoughts, Jerry strode into his office. "Hey dad" Jerry said as he plopped down on one of the sofas in the room.

Fitz got up and sat down on the parallel couch and responded, "Hey, kid. What's up"

"Nothing really, to be honest I came to see what's up with you. Are you okay?"

Fitz cocked his head to the side which prompted Jerry to continue, "I watch the news dad and I know about mom and Hal. I mean, I know you guys haven't been well, you know but I just want to make sure you're okay. So are you? Okay?"

To say Fitz was shocked would be an understatement. Of course he knew that Jerry and Karen had to have known about Mellie's affair but he didn't think they'd come right out and confront him about it. "I'm fine but listen, I need to tell you something."

"I already know." Jerry said before Fitz could finish. When Fitz furrowed his brow, Jerry continued. "I wasn't born yesterday" Jerry said as he pointed to the stubble on his upper lip for emphasis earning a chuckle from Fitz. "Anyway, you know Karen. She went in search of Liv and when she found her she was like a dog with a bone looking for answers."

* * *

2 Hours Prior

Karen scurried down the halls of the west wing even though she wasn't supposed to be there in search of Olivia. She knew that Olivia had stopped working at the White House but Cyrus accidentally hinted at Livs occupancy causing Karen to to become a girl on a mission.

Liv and Karen had been really close on the campaign trail. When their parents were really busy with all the shenanigans that came along with the election, Olivia was always there to make sure that she and Jerry never felt forgotten. She spent birthdays and christmases with them. Thanksgiving and Easter. Easter was Karen's favorite. They would have secret Easter egg hunts in the hotel hallways which Karen and Jerry both loved.

Karen continued searching every centimeter of the White House until she came across her favorite staff member. "Lauren!" she streaked.

"Karen! How are you?" Lauren replied in a hushed tone. Lauren always took her job too seriously for Karen's liking. Everyone else was much more free spirited and relaxed. That's just how the Grant Administration was; with the exception of Lauren that is.

"I'm great Lo and you?" Karen replied.

"I'm okay. What brings you on this side? Your dad wouldn't be so happy about this."

"I know, I was just looking for Liv and was hoping you knew where she was." When Lauren's eyes darted back down to her desk Karen knew that Olivia was near.

"I'm not sure, she doesn't work here anymore you know." She responded half truthfully.

"C'mon Lo!" Karen exclaimed a little too loud

Lauren darted her head back up, "Shhhh!" She let out an exasperated sigh before signaling to Karen to look up at the painting above. Karen obliged and grinned that famous Grant grin when she saw what the painting was. Blair House.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Karen said in a hushed tone and scurried off for Blair House. She rushed through the tunnels in excitement.

Finally reaching the house, she opened the door and strode in. "Liv!?" She called out.

When she saw Olivia creep from around the corner she screeched and mauled toward her small figure. "Liv! Liv! Liv!"

"Oh my God Karen, hi!" Olivia said as she stumbled back on impact from Karen's force. When Karen finally pulled back Olivia spoke first, "I'm so happy to see you but are you sure you should be here? I don't think your mother would approve."

Karen moved out of Olivia's grasp and walked over to a couch where she snuggled deep in the corner, kicking off her shoes, and putting her feet up in front of her chest. "Is there anything my sweet mother approves of these days?" She asked sarcastically with a smirk.

Olivia smiled back and walked over to the same couch and settled in the same position as Karen opposite her, "How have you been, Kar?"

"Ugh! I have been okay I guess. School has been kicking my butt!"

"Well I'm glad you're staying on top of it. You're a Grant, that's what Grants do." Olivia smiled and Karen smiled back at her. Before Karen could speak, they both heard a small voice bringing them out of their bubble.

"Momma, can we go outside?" To say Lizzy missed her freedom of playtime was an understatement. Olivia tried to get her out as much as she could but circumstances stood in the way.

Karen looked at Olivia in utter shock as Olivia looked between her and Liz in horror. "Is that your-" Karen started.

Cutting her off Olivia spoke, "Liz, honey come here." Liz walked over to Olivia and grabbed her hand settling into her lap. "Lizzy this is Karen, Karen, Lizzy - my daughter."

Karen sat with her mouth open. Is this really happening right now? She thought.

* * *

PRESENT DAY

"Oh?" Fitz said

"Yup. I think it's pretty cool. I think she's still there. I'm going to walk over there, wanna come?" Jerry asked standing up and straightening his shirt.

"Uh, yea. Let's go." Fitz also stood up and they walked out of the oval together headed to see their girls.

* * *

Mellie rushed through the halls looking for Fitz. She was beyond terrified not finding Fitz in the oval. "Lauren! Where's Fitz?"

"Um, I'm not sure ma'am. He and Jerry left out of this wing an hour ago." She answered truthfully.

Clasping her hands in front of her and smiling politely through gritted teeth she responded, "Remind me again why we pay you."

"Um well I-" Lauren tried but failed as she fidgeted in her seat.

Mellie waved her hand up and walked out of the oval in search of Fitz and her children. Her mother would be in town soon and she needed them with her.

As she walked through the halls, she ran into Cyrus, "Papers signed yet Mellie Mel?"

"Cyrus shut up! I'm not signing anything until I speak to my husband."

Cyrus thought carefully about his next move but decided to go against his logic, "Blair House, Mel."

Mellie hightailed through the tunnels. Upon reaching Blair House she came to a complete halt. She opened the door and creeped her way through the house. The sight before her had her seeing red. She was seething with anger. Her husband, her children, that disgusting love child, and Olivia Pope playing board games like one big happy family.

"What is this?!" She boomed making her presence known and causing them all to jump.

Fitz jumped up first, grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the room. "What are you doing here?"

Mellie laughed, "What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"Mellie you need to leave. You need to pack your stuff, sign the papers, and leave. Now." He said with finality. "I'm done tolerating your blatant disrespect. Now, move."

"Fitzgerald, daddy and my mother are on their way. You will quit this nonsense, come back home and act your best!"

"Like hell I am!"

"I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING FOR YOU!"

"Mellie cut the act. Let me tell you how this is going to work. You are going to go back, sign the papers, pack your bags. I'm going to come up, we'll have dinner with your parents and tell them of our plans for divorce."

Mellie stood with her mouth open until she heard Olivia's voice. "Um, I hate to interrupt but is everything alright."

Fitz turned around grabbed her hand and brought her into his side, "Perfect." He said with a grin.

Olivia settled into his side, smiled at him and then at Mellie. "Good." The game was over.

* * *

A/N: Alrighty that's that. Hope you enjoyed.

Now, can we talk. How about that finale? Omg that was the best thing ever! That's not how I imagined Mellie and Fitz's split but hey, I'm here for it! I just hope Shonda acts right and keeps it this way. There are so many story lines that can come from this. I hope this isn't the end for Cyrus and I hope somebody clarifies what happened to Huck but S4 was fun! Love love love Shonda right now. It's hiatus time and school year is coming to an end so my updates will be faster, promise.

With that said, please fav, follow, review, or rant! Whichever works, love all of you.

P.S. Especially Payton (-:


	9. Endgame

**Chapter 9**

**A/N**: Hi guys! Please don't hate me, I'm trying my hardest to update more regularly; So much so that I'm actually writing this in school. I have an excuse this time though. This chapter is the longest I have ever done. Mainly because there are so many loose ends I need to tie and questions I need to clarify.

A lot a lot a lot happens in this chapter. However, afterwards we should be smooth sailing with minimal angst. This story, as you may or may not be able to tell, is slowly transforming into AU. Soon, Fitz will out of The White House and everyone will actually be off to Vermont, kinda. Mellie isn't dying in this story but she won't be a problem for long.

Anyway, here it is and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Gerry and Karen sat back in the town car both observing the DC scenery out of their respective windows. There were many people outside on the sidewalks stopping to take pictures of the motorcade but they were both too deep in thought to even notice. They were excited about visiting their parents, their dad especially. Ever since Mellie's confession they were having it bad at school.

Gerry, being the protective older brother that he is, realized that his sister was much more out of it than he was. He reached over and grabbed her hand, "Hey, it'll be fine. Let's just get there before we jump to conclusions."

The both of them knew about their dad's relationship with Olivia. Neither, however, knew about their mom. If there was going to be a divorce between their parents they wanted to know. They honestly wanted both of their parents to be happy and knew that they weren't happy with each other so they were completely cool with them having separate relationships.

Karen gave her brother a light smile, "I know. I'm just worried about dad. More than anything this is all falling back on him. He tries so hard to be this example. If it came out that he was cheating everyone would hate him. Either way, he can never win."

Gerry agreed with everything his sister was saying. Their dad had no way out; Or so they thought. He let go of his sister's hand and turned his head back to his window as she did the same. This was sure to be a visit everyone would remember.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

Mellie waited impatiently for the arrival of her parents. She knew they were just outside but she couldn't help but need them to appear sooner. She paced and tapped her feet on the floor in anticipation.

Finally, there was a knock on the door, "Come in" she said politely as she calmed her nerves.

Her mother walked through the doors and immediately threw her arms open for her daughter to occupy. Mellie obliged, "Mother, it's so nice to see you."

Carol waved her hand and pursed her lips, "Come here Melody, quit acting like that now and give your mother a real hug!"

"Oh, don't be harassing the child now, Carol. We just got in the place." Randolph Sinclair said making his presence known as he walked through the doors.

"Daddy!" Mellie jumped up and down like a five year old and ran into her father's arms.

"I must say I am quite offended." Carol said half jokingly as she clasped her hand in front of her and watched her husband and only child greet one another.

"Oh mom please." Mellie said as she moved back to Carol kissing her on the cheek, "You know I love you!" She said pulling back from her mother. "Now, come on and have a seat. Talk to me. How are you guys?"

Randolph and Carol took their seats, "We're fine honey but how about you? How is Hal and Teddy? Where are my grandbabies by the way? And that husband of yours, where is he?" Carol fired off questions like she wouldn't live to see another day.

"Speaking of, what's that boy's problem? What is he a democrat now?" Randolph continued wanting to know.

"Mom, dad slow down." Mellie stressed as she threw her hands up, "I'm fine. I don't know where Hal is, Teddy is with Martha-" Carol quickly cut her off.

"Martha? I'm surprised the child still knows who his mother is."

Mellie rolled her eyes and continued, "As I was saying, Teddy is with Martha. Gerry and Karen are around here somewhere, I'm sure-"

Once again, Carol spoke "You're sure? You don't know where your children are?" she scoffed.

"Honey, let her speak." Randolph said rubbing his wife on her back

"And Fitz, well daddy he has completely lost his noggin." Mellie continued

"I don't understand?" Carol stated genuinely confused.

Mellie took a deep breath, "He filed for divorce. I haven't signed anything yet because I wanted to speak with the two of you."

Carol looked at Mellie in shock and then turned to her husband. She couldn't make out his expression but saw the heat radiating off of his body and that's when she knew everything was about to hit the fan.

Finally, Randolph spoke, "Excuse me?"

* * *

Olivia stood outside of Blair House on the balcony as she watched Ella and Liz run around the heavily gated yard. She had told Cyrus she would watch Ella for the rest of the day while he dealt with all of the drama happening in the Residence. Olivia would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about Mellie's parents. Carol Sinclair was always nice but Randolph was another story. He was mean, he was snarky, he was scary and worst of all, he was protected. He had connections that people wouldn't even know existed. He had brains in freezers and men who never showed themselves but communicated through other men on computers by his side. He was not one to be messed with and when he had a deal, he had a deal. No back outs and cancellation fees. No, you sign a contract with him, you're signing for life.

Olivia knew she needed to clear her mind. She also knew that there weren't many people she could call or talk to except for Fitz. She could call Abby, but she was sure Abby and David were _busy_ considering they hadn't seen each other in a week. And Fitz, well he was The President of The United States of America. She thought for some time and wondered if she would regret calling who she had in mind. She eventually caved and dialed the number.

"Hello?" An older woman answered.

"Gigi, hi. It's Livia" Olivia responded. Olivia and her grandparents were always close but they didn't approve of her relationship with Fitz one bit.

"Livia, sweetie! Hi! PawPaw and I were starting to worry, we hadn't talked to you and you aren't answering your home phone." Gigi said.

Olivia sighed deeply and responded, "Yeah, that's what I called you about. I wanted to explain. But it's a long story."

"Well I have a pie in the oven and I'm not getting any younger so lay it on me." She said as she sat down on her sofa waiting for her granddaughter to speak.

"Alright so," Olivia went on and on about everything that had transpired within the past few days. She left nothing out, she figured she could trust her grandma and decided that it was best to put it all out there.

When she was done, there was dead silence on both lines until Gigi broke the silence, "So I take it you're staying with Fitzgerald." She wanted to know.

"Something like that. I'm at Blair House." She replied truthfully.

"Hm, I see. Well all I can say is be careful. My great-grandbaby is with you but I trust that you have every intention on keeping her safe. Am I right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Alright then I think you know what you're doing. But listen here, you better not go three days without speaking to me again are we clear." Gigi said seriously.

Olivia chuckled internally before responding, "Yes ma'am."

"Alright good." Gigi got up out of her chair, " I have to finish cooking. Give Lizzy kisses for me and that old fool Cyrus."

"Will do gran, give papaw my love. I love you both."

"Alright Hun, bye."

Olivia hung up and stood there for a few more moments. She was grateful for her grandparents. So very grateful and now she was craving pie, "Come on girls, let's go make some pie!"

Both girls and Molly scurried up to her and Olivia ushered them inside.

* * *

Tom waited in the large parking garage leaning against his car. He had called Huck about an hour prior requesting that he meet him at this particular place, at this time. He was about thirty seconds late which worried Tom because Huck was known to show up as soon as the clock struck.

His worries were eventually settled when he saw his old friend walking towards him. "What's up?" Huck said as he pulled his hands out of his pockets in order to shake Tom's.

"Nothing. I see you and Quinn are serious." He responded motioning to the gold ring on Hucks finger. "I thought the wedding wasn't for a couple of months.

Huck looked at his ring and smiled, "It's not but to me, we're already one."

"Sappy. Some things never change." They both laughed. "Listen, I need some help."

Huck studied Tom carefully, "You know I don't do hands on business anymore."

"This is for Liv." That's all Tom had to say and he had Huck's full attention. "Jake and Charlie are dead. I need to do something with their bodies."

Huck thought for a moment before responding, "Okay. I'll do it."

They both jumped into Tom's car, "They're in the trunk. What do we do?"

"Jake; potomac river made to look like a suicide. Charlie; slash his wrists. Inject him with M-99 under his pinky toe. Write some sappy note. Classic suicide. " Tom smirked

"What?" Huck wanted to know.

"You said _pinky_ toe. This relationship life is getting to you bro!" Tom laughed loudly and Huck rolled his eyes but not before letting out a small laugh of his own.

"Whatever, let's just go." Tom nodded and they were off.

They arrived 15 minutes later in front of the potomac bridge, "It's broad daylight, you sure."

"This is the best time, no one is expecting it."

They pulled Jake out of the trunk and disposed quickly as if they were invisible. "No one pays attention to things right in front of them." Huck said and Tom nodded. They got back into the car and drove off.

They went to Charlie's house. Set him on his bed, slashed his wrists and injected his toe. Wrote a note and they were out of there in ten minutes.

When they arrived back to the parking garage Huck got out and didn't say a word. He got into his truck and drove home. Upon entering his house, he was met with silence. "Quinn?" He called out. He walked around until he found her on the floor in their bathroom. "Baby, what's wrong?" he said as he hurriedly bent to her side.

Quinn looked up, "I took it." Huck furrowed his brows and she continued, "The test, I'm pregnant."

If he wasn't before, he was now very sure that he had to stop. No more favors, he was going to be a father.

* * *

Fitz rushed through the tunnels heading for Blair House. He hadn't seen Liv all day and he missed her. He was overjoyed that Gerry and Karen enjoyed having Liv around because she was sure to be with them for a long time. Opening the door he hears laughter coming from the kitchen and decides to see what's so funny.

As he walks in, he notices Olivia, Karen, Lizzy, and Ella gathered around a phone. Immediately he smiled at the sight. Then, the laughs got louder, "What's so funny?"

The laughing stopped and Karen dropped her phone, "Oh dad, hi." She said as all the other girls giggled.

"Nice try, what's on that phone?" Fitz said picking up her phone from the floor, "Are you guys serious? How could you?" He said in reference to the pictures of him sleeping wildly.

"In our defense-" Olivia started but they were all immediately attacked with tickles.

When they all settled down Fitz spoke first, "How about you ladies go get cleaned up, looks like that pie is almost ready."

They all were more than happy to eat pie so they ran off up the steps. Fitz turned to Olivia and just looked at her.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He responded

"How are you holding up?" She wanted to know

Fitz shrugged his shoulders and pulled her close to him, "I'll be better once you give me some sugar."

"Hmm okay, on one condition." He nodded urging her to continue "Never say sugar again."

They both laughed and she softly pushed her lips to his. They were interrupted when they heard the simultaneous, "Eww" "Get a room" "Um rude"

They pulled apart and Olivia said, "Sorry, now how about that pie."

"I know you guys weren't going to eat pie without me." Gerry said walking into the room with Teddy in his arms.

Olivia gasped sarcastically and put her hand to her chest, "We would do no such thing."

Gerry laughed and handed Teddy to Olivia while Fitz cut them all slices of pie purposely making Ella and Liz's smaller.

Little did they know, Mellie was watching the entire thing transpire.

* * *

It was now about 6 in the evening and Mellie had an hour to spare before dinner with Fitz and her parents. She decided, against her better judgement, that she was going to go and have some words with Olivia.

She knocked twice and Olivia answered. Ella and Liz had gone to bed for the night so Olivia was in Blair House alone with Molly. Fitz had told her about the dinner so she wasn't expecting to see him until late that night let alone Mellie.

"Mellie, hi! Um, what can I do for you?" Olivia asked timidly and she looked at the clock over to her right.

"Olivia." Mellie started with a forced smile that was a little too bright. "May I come in?"

"I guess." She responded as she motioned for Mellie to come in. This was Mellie's second time at Blair House in 48 hours. Olivia was starting to get fed up considering there was no reason for her to be there anyway.

"I just want to make some things clear." Olivia stared at her blankly and she continued. "Fitz, is _my_ husband. Gerry, Karen, and Teddy are _my_ kids. You can do whatever you want with that child of yours but those first four, they're _my_ family and you will leave _my_ family alone. So, let me tell you how this is going to work," She was cut off by a now fuming Olivia.

"No, _Melody_, let **me** tell you how this is going to work. Your kids, honey? See, if you spent more time with Gerry, you'd know that the other day when you brushed him off, he was trying to tell you that he has a girlfriend, cute kid. She's the absolute sweetest. If you spent more time with Karen, you'd know that this morning while you were getting dolled up by your 'glam squad' she tried to get some advice on how to handle her first real breakup. If you'd spent more time with Teddy, you'd know that he went pee on the pot yesterday for the first time. You'd also be aware that he calls every women who picks him up 'momma'. So as far as I'm concerned, you don't have any kids. You have offspring. And as for Fitz, you have nothing more than a title. So, with that being said, I think you need to leave. Oh, and that child has a name. Elizabeth. You're dismissed."

Mellie stared at Olivia in complete shock. With eyes wide and lips slightly parted, she couldn't believe what she just heard. When Olivia waved her hand once more signaling for her to leave she clenched her jaw shut with a huff and got up to hastily leave flush with embarrassment.

* * *

Karen strode into Gerry's room hopeful. She had been thinking all day of a way to make sure that both her mom and dad are happy. She couldn't stand to watch her parents torture themselves in this loveless marriage all because of Big Gerry and Papa Randy's antics.

"Ger." She called out once hoping to get her brothers attention. Gerry had his back turned to her playing a video a game when she walked in.

He turned around, took his headphones out of his ear, and paused his game, "What's up?"

Karen moved to sit on the edge of Gerry's bed so that she was only feet away from him, "What are we gonna do? ... About mom and dad?"

Gerry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, a habit he picked up from his father, "Honestly, I don't know. I mean..I just don't know."

A wide grin appeared on Karen's face, "Well, good for you I do."

"Uh oh." Gerry smirked.

"Y'know, we are having dinner with gran and papa in a few. All we have to do…"

* * *

Fitz walked through the doors of the residence in search of Mellie. They had fifteen minutes before they had to be in the main dining room where they would meet up with Gerry and Karen.

"Mellie?" All he had to do was call out and she was right there.

"Fitzy!" She replied running into his arms. He actually fell back a little. When she leaned in for a kiss he said,

"Woah, what are you doing?" Furrowing his eyebrows.

"C'mon silly. You are my huzbin." She smiled.

"Um, we should just go." He said pulling away from her a little confused by her sudden affection. Mellie just followed along. This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

Gerry and Karen waited patiently for their mom and dad to arrive with Teddy in Karen's arms. Cyrus was standing just outside the door smiling to himself as he thought about the night's events to come. When Randolph and Carol entered, the room erupted into conversation.

"My babies!" Carol screeched as she ran to the three children. She showered them with hugs and kisses before Randolph stepped in.

"Gerry, Karen it's nice to see you." Randolph said trying to remain professional for whatever reason.

"Papa please come on over here and give us hugs." Karen smiled opening her arms.

"And gifts." Gerry muttered under his breath earning a nudge from Karen.

"Hey, I heard that. C'mere kid" Randolph said moving to Gerry.

They all conversed for a few more moments until Fitz and Mellie walked into the room.

"Mom, Dad!" Mellie said walking in to hug her parents. They obliged.

"Fitz." Randolph said firmly as he held out his hand for Fitz to shake.

"Sir." Fitz responded grabbing his hand only for it to be squeezed tightly.

Fitz let go trying to avoid the situation getting any more awkward than it already was. "Ma'am." Fitz said opening his arms to embrace his mother-in-law and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Fitzgerald," She said accepting his hug, "It's so nice to see you." she smiled.

Fitz pulled away first, "Likewise. Okay, well how about we all have a seat and get started shall we."

They all moved to their respective seats and looked over the food options.

Randolph started the conversation, "So, Fitz. How's the presidency going? From your perspective, I mean? You'll be out of here soon, feel accomplished?" He said as he took a large fork full of his stuffed duck.

Fitz picked up a napkin to wipe off his mouth, "Well, yeah. We've-" He was interrupted when someone walked into the room. It was Cyrus deciding to make his presence known and just stand off in the corner. His arrival caused the entire conversation to be forgotten and everyone just went to eating.

For a while all you could hear were the sounds of silverware making contact with glass plates until finally, Randolph spoke up.

"So, what's this I hear about a divorce?" The entire mood of the room shifted from awkward to really awkward.

Fitz put his fork down ready to hit this conversation head on, "Well, sir, Mellie and I have decided-"

"_We_ haven't decided anything." Mellie spat cutting Fitz off.

Fitz shot her a look that said, _play along or else_ and Mellie shut her lips. "Now, as I was saying, Mellie and I have decided to divorce. It's for the best. Once my presidency is over, she can go back to Asheville with you guys or back to California. Wherever her heart desires. I will go my own way and that will be that." Fitz waited for them to speak but when they didn't he called Cyrus out of the corner. Cyrus handed him documents. "If you read over these, they will discuss custody arrangements, finances, ownerships, all that jazz." Fitz handed Mellie the papers and she read over them thoroughly for about fifteen minutes.

In those fifteen minutes, Randolph, Carol, and Fitz had a few words.

"Fitzgerald, I don't know whose legs you've been in between but are you sure this divorce will be such a good idea. I mean really, honey?" Carol asked.

"With all do respect Mrs. Sinclair, and please correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe Randy here was married when you two decided to get in bed together am I wrong?" Fitz smirked.

Gerry and Karen dropped their jaws in complete shock.

"You better tread very carefully there son." Randolph growled. "We had a deal."

"No, that's where you are wrong. You and my father had a deal. My father, rest his soul, is dead. So there is no deal, my friend."

Suddenly, Mellie's eyes shot up. "You will **NOT** take my children away from me!" She boomed.

Fitz sighed knowing this would come up, "Mel I am not taking the kids away from you. I just want full custody. You can get them once a month or whatever works for you." Before Mellie could respond, Fitz continued.

"Listen, is this really how you want to live the rest of your life? There's no use in us walking around here playing sims. Screw what your dad says, screw what anybody says. You deserve to be happy, as do I. Hell, we all do. We both have a child with other people. Let's stop pretending. Aren't you tired? This sick situation that we are in, it's not fair to you. It's not fair to me or Liv. It's definitely not fair to Gerry, Karen, Teddy, and Liz.

We can make this work. Teddy can stay with you, Liz with me, ofcourse. Gerry and Karen love the jet. They can fly out to see you once a month or whenever really."

"I'm here for that by the way." Karen said raising her hand.

"Yeah, I'm game." Gerry agreed.

Fitz and Mellie chuckled and smiled at Jerry and Karen. "I've already spoken to a judge who's agreed to sign a confidentiality agreement. All you have to do is sign and it's over." Fitz added. "So what do you say, Mel?" he asked with pleading eyes.

Mellie looked at her parents, then at the papers in front of her. She sighed before saying, "Anyone have a pen?"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Randolph yelled.

"Dad, please." Mellie sighed.

"You know what, fine! Go through with this ridiculous divorce. I don't care anymore! Don't you dare come to me for anything Melody! EVER AGAIN!" And with that Randolph Sinclair was gone.

Carol looked at Randolph leaving and sighed, she picked up her things and walked over to her grandchildren to give them hugs. "I should go." She walked away but not before turning around to her daughter, "I'm proud of you Mel."

Mellie smiled and nodded at her at her mother. Fitz reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a pen. He handed it to Mellie and surprisingly she signed. When she was done she put the pen down and got up to leave the room. Gerry and Karen got up to leave as well. Lastly, Fitz got up and walked up to where Cyrus was standing. He poured himself a much needed glass of scotch. "That went better than I expected," Fitz said as he took a sip of the drink.

Cyrus just stared at him smirking, "What?" Fitz wanted to know.

"Nothing, you're just the best politician in the game." Fitz furrowed his brows and Cyrus continued. "I saw right through that 'loving friend' act. You were ready to rip her face off the moment you sat down." Cyrus chuckled.

Fitz shrugged, "I'm just glad I didn't have to threaten her with any of the information in that folder there."

"Aw, that's too bad, I was looking forward to it." They both chuckled and continued nursing their glasses.

* * *

Gerry and Karen raced through the tunnels trying to get to Blair House. Once they arrived they burst through the doors to find Olivia on the couch watching The Simpsons with Ella and Liz sleeping near her. They moved next to her and Karen whispered, "My parents' just divorced!"

Olivia nearly spit her tea out, "Wha-what are you talking about?" she asked as she raised her hand to her mouth trying to wipe off the dripping tea.

"Mom just signed divorce papers at dinner. Randy was pretty upset but geez, that was an entertaining room to be in. Thick but entertaining." Gerry said

"I think it's finally over now Liv. We did it! You can talk all the boring business out with dad but right now we celebrate!" Karen exclaimed.

Just as they were getting up to get leftover pie for Olivia, Fitz walked in. "Liv, baby! I'm free! I'm divorced! We can finally move on!" Suddenly Fitz's face dropped, "Unless you don't-" And before he could finish Olivia's lips were on his. Both of their tongues passionately battling for control. Eventually they were brought out of their ecstasy when they heard not two, but four throats being cleared.

"Um, gross." Liz said sleepily as Molly jumped up between them. Olivia and Fitz just looked at eachother a laughed.

* * *

It had been about two hours since Mellie and Olivia traded houses therefore it was very late. Fitz moved Olivia and Liz into the house and Mellie into Blair until his presidency was up. Cyrus handled the entire staff from exterior security to residential maids to make sure they knew not to peep a word. Surprisingly everyone was happy about the move and completely fine with the change. People were tired of the wicked witch of the west wing and they all loved Olivia.

After Olivia and Fitz put Liz and Ella down with Karen, Gerry retreated to his room as did Olivia and Fitz. Upon arriving, Olivia felt a wave of nervousness rush over her as she took in the room. _This is really happening_ she thought.

Fitz noticed Olivia's changed demeanor and turned to face her, "Hey, no turning back. It's you and me. No more living for stolen moments in hotel hallways and janitorial closets. We're finally in this together."

Olivia grinned and cupped his face in her hands, "Endgame."

He smiled and picked her up placing light pecks on her lips. Before it got too carried away, Olivia pulled away only to earn a groan from Fitz. She chuckled, "No way Grant, we need to change those sheets first!" She said half jokingly.

He laughed and put her down grabbing her hand as they retreated to his personal linen to complete the task at hand.

* * *

**A/N**: Alright alright alright. That's it! Thoughts? How'd you like GiGi? How cute are Huck and Quinn? What'd you think about Mellie's parents? Gerry and Karen? How about that divorce? Pretty quick right?

Now, as for the next chapter. There will be a pretty big time jump because I don't want to drag out the drama honestly I just want to get to olitz already. That doesn't mean it'll take long for me to update though because I've already started. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Please review/rant! Thanks for reading!


	10. Honey, Chile

**A/N: Hi hi hi! I'm back. Thanks a million for your reviews and pm's! They mean so much to me, so thank you! So, like I said in the last chapter, therefore will be a time jump which we will see here.**

**I'm excited about where I want to take this story. I've noticed there are many Mellie haters. I'm sorry guys, I'm not a Mellie hater. I love Mellie and I love Bellamy Young so this story won't be negative on her part. There isn't much Mellie in this story but when you do see her, it won't be in a negative light. Mellie has decided that she would sign those papers. That drama is over. So with that being said, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

It had been a month since Mellie decided to sign divorce papers. She had moved into Blair House, much to staffers delight, and surprisingly cooperated with everything amidst her. Cyrus was rather shocked with Mellie's attitude toward the situation but decided not to fight her on it. After all, it was helping him a great deal.

Lizzy was adjusting pretty well. Much to Olivia's surprise, she wasn't negatively affected by the seclusion that came with living in the White House. A lot of that had to do with her going over to Cyrus' every now and then to hang out with James and Ella.

Gerry and Karen were ready to leave the White House. The summer would be ending soon and they had to start school which meant they would have to go to their grandma's in California until Olivia and Fitz officially left.

The public still didn't know about Olivia and Fitz's relationship but White House staff was well aware. Luckily for them, everyone was more than happy for them.

Fitz, especially was enjoying Liv's close proximity to him. Knowing that he can walk down a hallway, hop on an elevator and have her in his arms or vice versa made him grin from ear to ear.

Olivia, too, wasted no time in taking advantage of their closeness. She often strolled down to the oval when she got tired of sitting up in the residence with Molly.

"Hello." She said in a sing song voice walking through the doors smiling.

Fitz looked up at her and matched her smile, "Hey, stranger." He said as he got up and moved around his desk toward her. He pulled her into him once he reached her and snaked his arms around her waist, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Olivia responded as she fiddled with his lapel, "White House living is so boring." she said with a pout that caused Fitz to chuckle.

"Hmm, well, what can I do to fix that." He smirked inching closer to her face so that his breath tickled her skin.

Olivia met his lips in a tender kiss. She moved her hands down from his chest to his mid center in which he instinctively moaned into her mouth. He tried to deepen the kiss but Olivia pulled away before he could, completely wiggling out of his arms.

"What the heck was that?" Fitz said a little louder than intended, obviously annoyed.

"I'm not going to do the nasty with you in here, at this time." She shrugged

"And why the hell not?!"

Olivia chuckled at his frustration, "You're so touchy pre coffee. How about I pretend to go get you some and not come back." And with that she scurried out of the door giggling leaving Fitz too in love to stay upset.

He looked down at his pants and groaned, "This woman is going to be the death of me!

* * *

Cyrus and James' relationship too was doing exceedingly well. James often visited the White House, mainly to have lunch with Olivia but he would always stop by Cyrus' office to see him.

"So, our neighbors are having a little get together that they want us to attend. Then, next week, Ella has a ballet recital. I think it would be so fun if Lizzybug could come along. She'd love that, the both of them would. Of course, thanksgiving in Vermont with Olivia and Fitz-" James went on and on.

"Wait, thanksgiving in Vermont?" Cyrus asked

"Yeah, apparently it was Fitz' idea. He decided that he wanted everyone to spend Thanksgiving at their house since the presidency will be over." James explained

"Oh, that should be fun. I didn't know that."

James shrugged. Before he could respond, Olivia walked in, "How's my two favorite men?"

Cyrus chuckled, "Don't let Fitz hear you say that. He's grumpy today."

Olivia moved to sit on his desk, "Don't I know it." She rolled her eyes.

"Hmm, I don't know. I thought he seemed a lot happier since you moved in." James added.

"He does, but something definitely has him in a nasty mood today." Cyrus explained

"He's just stressed. He's worried about optics. How he's supposed to leave the White House. He doesn't want to leave with Mellie and I won't let him leave with me so he's been stressing."

"He has to leave with Mellie. That's the only way." James said.

"I keep telling him." Olivia shrugged. "You ready? I'm starving."

"Yeah, let's go." James responded getting up.

The pair linked arms as they prepared to leave, "Have fun." Cyrus says waving.

"Will do." James responded.

Once out the door James looked at Olivia, "You're glowing." James watched her intently, "Are you-"

"No." She firmly responded, "Just really happy." Olivia smiled thinking about Fitz.

"Well, despite his pissy attitude, he seems really happy too. But you need to handle that stress, girl! What're you doing?!" James exclaimed half jokingly.

"Don't worry about me honey. You need to worry about that one in there." Olivia said pointing in the direction of Cyrus' office.

"Oh, I handle mine." James said.

"Ahh, I don't know. Cyrus' hair is thinning."

James smirked, "Exactly."

Olivia looked at James confused at first but eventually caught on, "Oh my God, you're so disgusting."

They both broke out into a fit of giggles and made their way out to lunch.

* * *

Cyrus waltzed into Fitz' office in hopes to brighten his mood. He had found out that one of the interns, Michael Wallis, dad was in the Navy during Fitz' stint. Turns out, Fitz and his dad were really close friends however, they had lost contact after the navy so Fitz had never met any of his family.

"Sir, guess who I ran into!" Cyrus exclaimed walking into the oval with his hand on Michael's back.

Fitz looked up from his briefings and squinted his eyes, "Hi? I'm sorry, you are?"

Cyrus motioned for Michael to introduce himself and he did, "Michael Wallis, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said extending his hand.

"The pleasure is mine." Fitz said taking the younger man's hand in his. Still not entirely understanding why Cyrus brought this man to meet him, Fitz raised his eyebrow at Cyrus.

Cyrus finally spoke up, "You remember your second stint in the navy?" Cyrus asked. Fitz nodded and he continued, "You had a friend, Robert Wallis. He dated that skimpy nurse."

"Okay?" Fitz said massaging his temples.

"They had a baby." Fitz' eyes shot up, "This is his son. Michael Wallis." Cyrus finished.

Fitz hadn't seen or heard from Robert in over twenty years. "Wow, hi! I'm sorry, how are you? Wow. Where's your dad? How is he? Your mom?" Fitz fired off questions. Fitz didn't notice the hint of sadness in the man's eye at the mention of his father.

"My dad? My dad died four years ago in a car accident." Michael said.

Fitz felt a wave of emotion wash over him as he learned about the death of his old friend. "Wow, I'm sorry to hear that. Your dad was good friend of mine. I'd go to hell and back for the man. I really admired him." Fitz said genuinely.

The young man nodded, "He admired you too, sir. When you won your first election he threw a party. I believe his exact words were 'That old devil is my commander in chief, I can't believe it!'" He said laughing at the end.

Fitz and Cyrus, too began to laugh. After their laughs subsided Fitz wanted to know, "Where is he buried? Is he in Arlington?"

"No, unfortunately my family didn't have the money. He's buried in my home town of Cleveland, Tennessee."

"Wow, I'm going to have to make it out there one of these days." Fitz said mostly to himself.

Michael nodded, "Well it was an honor getting to meet you, Mr. President."

"Likewise, son." Fitz said shaking the young man's hand once more.

Once Michael and Cyrus left the room, Fitz was left alone with his thoughts. He moved to an end table and poured himself a scotch. He then, walked over to his desk and plopped down on his chair with a sigh.

* * *

Olivia had been back in the residence for about and hour. She was just getting ready to clean up Lizzy's mess from lunch when Karen walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Liv." Karen said as she plopped into a chair grabbing a chocolate chip cooking on her way.

Olivia smiled and turned to look at her, "Hey Kar, what's going on?"

"Not much really. Just coming I say hey to my two faves." She shrugged referring to Olivia and Liz. "Where is Liz by the way?" She wanted to know.

"Upstairs," Olivia responded, "Lizzy! Come down here for a minute."

As soon as Lizzy saw Karen her face lit up like a Christmas tree. It warmed Olivia's heart to see them bond. She often wondered why Karen never brought up the subject of having a new sibling but never really dwelled in it.

Karen's face mirrored Lizzy's as she opened her arms for a hug, "Hi Lizzy!"

"I want to show you something that I made at Uncle Cy's for daddy, I'll be right back." Lizzy scurried up the stairs to retrieve her artwork before Karen could respond.

"Daddy?" Karen furrowed her brows and looked at Olivia. Olivia was confused at Karen's confusion.

"What?" Olivia said.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend? What about dad?" Olivia was entirely taken aback by the conversation that was starting.

"Oh, I get it, never mind. Why did you and her dad break up?" Karen continued when Olivia didn't respond.

"Karen, I-" Olivia started but couldn't get words out. "I-I'm not understanding?"

"Okay, I'm confused. Lizzy's dad? Are you dating him? I thought you and dad were a thing?" Karen said.

"We are a thing, I suppose. I am kind of dating Lizzy's dad. We have been broken up before but we are good now. You know this." Olivia said.

Karen just stared at Olivia, completely confused. Finally it registered and Olivia could see it in her face, Karen had no idea that Lizzy was in fact her sister.

"Oh my God, you didn't know." Before Karen could say anything Lizzy came rushing down the stairs. "Got it! Got it!" She exclaimed waving the paper in the air. Karen just looked at her at first as tears pooled her eyes. She eventually got up and left. Leaving Olivia in complete shock and Lizzy utterly confused.

* * *

Olivia walked slowly into the oval with her head down. Fitz was actually happy to see her considering he hadn't seen her since the morning and that encounter didn't go as well as he would have hoped.

However, he noticed that she didn't seem like herself. Her movements were slow and her face was furrowed as if she was in deep thought, "Liv?" He called out.

"Karen didn't know." She responded still not looking at him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked trying to move to embrace her but she backed away.

"Karen didn't know." She looked at him. "She didn't know about Lizzy. She didn't know you were Lizzy's father. She didn't know."

Fitz didn't know how to feel. He could've sworn Karen knew. There were hints that maybe she didn't know but he wasn't really prepared to tackle it head on. "I should talk to her."

Olivia nodded her head, "You should talk to her."

* * *

Karen just sat on her bed in her thoughts. She felt so conflicted. On one hand she was ecstatic that she had a sister. She adored Lizzy. If she was being honest with herself, in such a short time Lizzy has become her pride and joy. On the other hand, however, she didn't want to be pushed to the back burner when it came to her dad. She was so used to be his little girl and now he had another little girl and that bothered her. She didn't want to seem selfish or spoiled but she loved her dad and all her life he was only her dad.

She heard a knock on her door that brought her out of her thoughts. "Come in." She said.

When Fitz peeked his head through her door she smiled, "Hey."

"What's up, stranger?" He said as he moved to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Not much, just thinking about stuff."

"Stuff huh?"

"Yeah,"

"How are you feeling?" Fitz asked trying to shift the conversation to where he needed it to be. "About Lizzy?"

Karen rolled her eyes slightly which didn't go unnoticed by Fitz, "Hey c'mon don't be like that, you love Lizzy."

"I do, you're right. I don't know, I'm just being silly." She said

"You're not being silly. Talk to me." Fitz responded smiling

"I don't know, I just don't want to be forgotten I guess. I mean, mom already uses as pawns. I really don't want to lose you t-" Karen started as a lone tear escaped her eye.

"Stop right there." Fitz said moving closer to her and pulling her into him. He wiped the year off of her cheek and continued, "You're not losing me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm your dad. I always will be. Even when you're old and grey and wrinkly and nasty," Fitz said as he tickled her sides causing Karen to giggle. "Even when I'm dead and gone, I'll still be your dad. Having another daughter doesn't mean you stop being my little girl. Just because I love Lizzy so much doesn't mean I love you any less. Both of you are everything to me. Even your stinky brothers. I love all four of you. You have to remember that if you don't remember anything else. Okay?"

Karen looked at her dad and smiled, "Okay."

Fitz kissed her on her head as she rested her head against him, "But just between you and me, you're my favorite." He said playfully causing them both to laugh.

Gerry walked in on the moment and said, "Wow, I didn't know we were having a family reunion. I'm slightly offended." Fitz chuckled and Karen blurted out,

"Did you know Lizzy is our sister?"

"What?" Gerry said

"Lizzy. She's our sister." Karen repeated.

Gerry turned to look at his dad with an emotionless face that worried Fitz, "You and Olivia Pope have a baby together?" Gerry said in a tone that rubbed Fitz the wrong way. Gerry never called Liv by her first name let alone her whole name.

"Uh, y-yeah." Fitz said. He so desperately wanted his children to love each other and the thought of them not, terrified him.

Gerry just stared at his dad before finally breaking out a grin, "Right on!" He said giving his dad a high five. Fitz let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and chuckled.

"Both of you are disgusting." Karen said and they all roared with laughter.

* * *

Mellie hated being in Blair House. Sure she agreed to the divorce but it was times like this that she wished she hadn't. She had rarely seen her kids. They were always with Olivia doing something, much to her displeasure. Teddy even enjoyed hanging out with Lizzy more than he enjoyed being with her. She wasn't necessarily lacking anything on an emotional level due to the fact that her kids didn't spend much time with her. However, her pride couldn't take not getting any attention.

The phone rang loudly causing Mellie to groan. She picked it up, "Hello."

"Melody!" Her mother practically yelled in a frantic voice.

"Mom!? What's wrong?" Mellie asked concerned.

"Did you hear?" Jake was found dead. Apparently it was a suicide."

Mellie was stunned silent. "What?"

"God, his mother is devastated and rightfully so. I couldn't even imagine!"

"Yeah, me neither." Mellie said still too shocked to pay full attention to her mother.

Carol caught on her to her daughters silence, "Please tell me you had nothing to do with this." When Mellie didn't respond she sighed, "Melody Sinclair you have got to stop! When will you learn? You play these games with people's lives and you don't even realize it!" Carol felt beyond guilty for raising the woman that was behind the killing of her friend's son.

"Mom." Mellie tried

"What did you do?" She said in a tone Mellie had never heard before. It terrified her to hear her mother sound so much like herself.

"I didn't want him to die. I just asked him to get Olivia's mind off of Fitz. I didn't think he would kidnap her or get himself killed." Mellie tried to explain.

"Great. Now, I gotta clean this up. I gotta go." And with that Carol was off the phone to trace and clean her daughter's steps.

* * *

Fitz strolled into Cyrus's office much to his surprise.

"You're in a better mood." Cyrus observed.

Fitz just strugged, "Do you think you can schedule me a press conference for 6:30 maybe?"

"Uh, I'm sure but why?" Cyrus inquired.

"I want to speak about Robert and I want his son by my side when I do it." Fitz said "I want his family to know that they have my condolences and my apologies for not asking about him sooner."

"I can do that, sir. It will be good for you image." Cyrus approved.

"This isn't about my image, this is about my friend. So, 6:30?" Fitz asked

"6:30." Cyrus confirmed. Fitz was definitely going to walk out of office leaving an exceptional legacy behind.

* * *

Karen, finally emerging from her room, searched the halls of the residence for Olivia to no avail. She slumped onto a nearby chair and thought. Where could she be? That's when it dawned her that she had looked everywhere but the master bedroom.

She knocked first but when she received no answer she entered herself. "Olivia? Lizzy?" She called out. She heard giggles and barking from the balcony and decided to walk out.

When she got onto the balcony she saw Olivia standing on the other end watching Lizzy and Molly run around the lawn with the biggest smile on her face. She immediately felt horrible for walking out on Lizzy earlier before she could show her the artwork.

"Hey," Karen said making her presence known.

Olivia turned to face her and offered her a warm smile, "Hi there."

Karen walked towards her and said, "I'm sorry for walking out earlier, I guess I just needed some time to process everything."

Olivia extended her hand out to Karen and she took it, "Don't mention it." They both watched Lizzy and Molly play as Karen rested into Olivia's embrace.

Soon, Lizzy noticed Karen and her mood shifted. She walked over to Karen in hopes that Karen would show some sort of affection. When Karen pulled her in for a big bear hug, Lizzy was seemingly happy again.

"You never got to show me your artwork." Karen said smiling.

"Wanna see it, still?" Lizzy responded with the brightest smile.

"Yeah, of course." As they were getting ready to walk back into the residence Molly rushed passed them prompting Olivia, Karen, and Lizzy to take off after her.

Somehow, Molly had gotten down to the west wing and by that time Gerry and Teddy had joined in on the action. When they reached the press room, Olivia was the only one who knew of the dangerous territory they were in. As Molly zipped through the doors of the press room, Olivia grabbed Teddy and Lizzy pulling them back before reporters caught glimpse of them or her.

Fitz stopped mid sentence in complete shock as Molly jumped on him almost knocking him over. Cyrus glared at Olivia as she tried to hold onto the two children and suppress her laugh at the same time. Karen and Gerry just looked at the crowd of reporters and back to their dad surrounded by secret service agents. Fitz looked over at Olivia and she mouthed 'sorry' to him causing him to chuckle.

Once everyone regained their composure Fitz tried to lighten the mood, "Well, the secret's out. My kids have a rather enthusiastic dog that likes to crash press briefings. Everyone meet, Molly." The crowd laughed as they all made funny noises and showered Molly with love. Molly flipped over on her belly and Fitz bent down and rubbed her causing every lady in the room to voice their "Awe's". Not only was the president the United States gorgeous, he had a soft spot.

Cyrus discreetly moved out of the room towards Olivia, "You almost got us in trouble." He said as Olivia let go of Teddy and Lizzy.

"In my defense, I didn't know she would take off like that. Besides, it seems like every reporter in their got a shot of the sweet family oriented president. You should be thanking me mister." Olivia and Cyrus both chuckled.

* * *

Fitz walked into his office and plopped into his chair. As he started to close his eyes his phone rang, "What?" He said, his voice full of irritation.

"Now, that's no way to talk to your mother is it?" Elizabeth Grant spoke waking Fitz up.

"Mom?"

"Hi, dear. Who is she?"

"What?"

"The woman you're seeing. I watched that press conference. Everyone else might've saw you staring in a corner at nothing. But I saw you staring in a corner at someone. Not to mention, Randolph called me damn near in tears because you kicked Mellie out. Good job on that by the way. Also, your face turned red as a tomato when you saw whoever she was. Would you like me to continue?"

"No ma'am." Fitz responded

"Good. Now, who is she?"

"Mom." Fitz said hoping to get off of subject.

"Fitzgerald, sweetheart. You forget I birthed you."

"Okay, you're right. There's someone."

"I know I'm right, you idiot! I want to know who she is, darling."

"Well, she's black." Fitz said bluntly.

"It's about damn time!" Elizabeth said shocking Fitz

"What?"

"Fitzgerald, I knew you were in love with Olivia Pope since the day you laid eyes on her. I was wondering what was taking you so long." She explained.

"Wow, Gerry wasn't kidding. He warned me about you." Fitz said

Elizabeth chuckled, "Your father warns everyone about me. After all, I'm the great Elizabeth Grant." She said proudly.

Fitz chuckled, "That you are." As he listened to his mother laugh, it dawned on him that she still didn't know about Lizzy. "I have a daughter." He blurted out.

"Um, well duh. Tell me something I don't know. I've known that for the past 13 years."

"No, another daughter."

"Fitzgerald, what are you talking about?"

"Olivia had a baby, she's mine."

"What?" She whispered

"I have a three year old daughter." Fitz said

"Oh my God,"

"You know, before Olivia and I called it quits, I would talk to her about you all the time. She knew how much you meant to me. She even named her after you. Elizabeth. Elizabeth Kennedy."

"Oh my God," Elizabeth said again, this time in a whisper.

"I know, it's amazing isn't it." Fitz said smiling

"Fitzgerald, marry that woman."

"Oh, momma I plan on it."

* * *

It was now going on 9:00 at night and Olivia was coming out of Teddy's room where he and Lizzy were playing. Her personal phone rang and she rushed to pick it up, "Hello."

"Molly is famous." Her brother Harrison said.

"I know, isn't it just great. We're gonna be rich." They both laughed

"So what's going on with you, brother?"

"Not much, sister. I started seeing this girl."

"You're kidding."

"No, seriously. Her name is Gloria. I really like her, if I'm honest with myself."

"Awe, Harry's in love." Olivia teased in a sing song voice.

"I didn't say all of that." He responded in an exaggerated tone.

"Ah, whatever." She laughed

"So tell me, how's everything on your side?" He inquired.

"Good, I guess. We're happy. Lizzy is happy. But man I had a scare today. Ka-" Olivia was interrupted when she heard her Aunt Verna yell something.

"Harry, I ain't playin' wit you now, get out here and fix this hea' faucet." Olivia chuckled at her aunt's accent. Olivia was from a small town in Louisiana and her family was full of southern, heavy accent carrying people.

"Who's dat you've on that phone der'?" Verna said snatching the phone out of his hand. "Who's dis?"

"Hello Auntie Verna." Olivia said smiling.

"Livia, chile is dat you?"

"Yes Auntie it's me." Olivia chuckled.

"Oh Lordy Jesus somebody get Harold. This chile must be sick or somethin'!"

"No, just checking in on y'all."

"Girl have you lost your cotton pickin' mind? You's checkin on me now? No, you's need to be checking on that presidente of yours. Mmm mmm, honey chile he's a sight to see." Verna said causing Olivia to laugh.

"Oh my goodness, Vern what're we gonna do with you?"

"Luh me chile, please I's need some lovin'. Das all." As she said that, Fitz walked into the room.

"Liv, do we have anymore of those chocolate chip cookies you guys made yesterday?" Fitz said not realizing Olivia was on the phone.

"Oh my stars, was that em'? Oh my God! !" Verna got louder and louder. Fitz put his hand over his mouth and Olivia put her hand over the voice piece of the telephone.

"I love you Auntie, so much but I have to go now." Olivia said hurriedly as she dropped the phone.

Olivia bent down to grab the phone and heard, "Chile! Olivia! Don't you dare hang this hea' phone up! Olivia! Presidente! Mr. President! Olivia! Fitzger-" Olivia hung up and just looked at the phone and then to Fitz.

They both doubled over in laughter after a while of silence. "Oh my God, she's so not gonna drop this."

Fitz still laughing gets out, "Presidente?"

"That's my auntie for you." Olivia shrugged as she and Fitz made their way to each other.

"Well, I can't wait to meet her." Fitz said wrapping his arms around her. "I can't wait to meet your entire family."

Olivia smiled, "I can't wait to meet yours."

Fitz kissed her on her nose and rested his head on hers and she leaned into him, "Soon, my love, we're at the finish line."

* * *

**A/N: That's it! Thoughts? Do you guys like Aunt Verna? Yes, old lady Verna. Our two are progressing well. Next chapter we'll be out of the White House so that should be good. Right? Just tell me what you think. Please, I want to hear all of your opinions!**

**Love you guys lots :)**


	11. Fifty States

**A/N: Hey there. A lot happened in the last chapter. So, yes, Gerry and Karen were at the dinner table which is why Fitz thought they knew. Olivia thought that Karen knew because of her reaction when she first met Lizzy. That is why both Fitz and Olivia were shocked when they discovered that Karen didn't know. I really hope that clarifies. Anyway, I'm honestly trying to get past the drama that is Fitz's presidency because that's not the basis for this story. So, here you go.**

* * *

**6 MONTHS LATER**

It had been two months since Fitz left the White House. Mellie was back in Asheville, Fitz and Olivia were in Vermont with the kids. Teddy ended up staying with Fitz because Hal didn't want anything to do with the child and well even though Fitz wasn't Teddy's father he had still grown to love him and wanted the best for him. No one liked the idea of Teddy being ripped from his siblings, not even Mellie, so they all agreed that Teddy will stay with Gerry and Karen and visit Mellie alongside.

Gerry and Karen were adjusting to post-presidency life pretty well. They loved the house in Vermont. The space, the lake, Gerry especially loved the basketball court. They both agreed that this was better than their California Ranch and even though they spent summers in California, they were happy to live in Vermont.

They had long since realized that Liz was in fact their sister which they were ecstatic about because they adored the little girl. Teddy and Liz got along great. Liz was just happy she had someone who was small like her to play with now. Molly enjoyed the company as well.

Olivia and Fitz were in pure bliss. They weren't married nor were they engaged, yet, but they could both live the rest of their lives like this and still be happy. They were enjoying just being together after many years of bumpy roads and broken hearts.

Cyrus was still in DC with James and Ella but he spoke with Olivia and Fitz daily. They had made arrangements for them to come up to Vermont and visit so they would be seeing each other soon. Huck and Quinn had decided that because of Quinn's pregnancy, they would go to the courthouse instead of having an actual wedding ceremony. Quinn was now 8 months pregnant and big as a house but that didn't stop Huck from loving every inch of her body.

Abby and David were also enjoying their marital bliss after five years. They had been trying for a baby to no avail so eventually they decided they would adopt. They were going through the process of adopting three year old twin boys at the moment and everyone was beyond excited for the new addition.

Mellie was also doing well. Since the ending of Fitz's term, she had seen her kids twice. She had even met someone. She had went to the local fresh market and met the owner. Andrew Nichols. Turns out they both shared a love for hunting ducks, fishing, and fresh foods! They clicked instantly. Mellie had stayed in contact with her mother against Randolph's request and now that Mellie was actually doing something for herself, she and her mother's relationship was stronger than ever.

Because of Mellie's failure to be discreet, it was starting to get out that Mellie and Fitz were living separately. Everyone knew that at some point their divorce would have to be addressed. They just weren't banking on it being this soon.

"Breakfast is ready!" Olivia called out particularly to Gerry who was sitting in the family room. Still, all four kids came running into the kitchen with Teddy in Karen's arms. Olivia chuckled at their eagerness to eat while preparing their separate plates.

"Liv, did you know that Hawaii is a part of the United States." Karen asked

"Well, yes Karen I did." Olivia chuckled.

Karen shrugged, "I wonder if dad knew."

Olivia moved to sit everyone's plates in front of them as Gerry spoke, "You worry me sometimes Kar. What did you think the 40th state was?"

"Oh my god." Olivia said.

"What?" Gerry and Karen said in unison.

"They're 50 states guys. Hawaii is one of them."

Gerry and Karen looked at each other in embarrassment. Eventually breaking out into full on laughter, Olivia shook her head at them. Just as Olivia finished making sure Teddy was in his chair securely, Fitz walked in.

"You would think with their dad being the 44th president of the United States they would know these things. But oh no, not my kids, ladies and gentlemen." He sneaked up behind Olivia and spoke again, "Hi."

Olivia turned around and placed her hands on his chest, "Hi." Fitz leaned in to kiss her but was stopped when he heard, "DON'T!" From Gerry and Karen.

"Just let us finish our food first and then you guys can make out or whatever." Karen said frowning her face.

Olivia giggled and wiggled out of Fitz' grasp, "Make out or whatever." She mocked

Fitz chuckled and pinched his lips together as he blew her multiple kisses causing Elizabeth and Teddy to break into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Olivia knocked on Karen's door twice before Karen gave her the okay to come in. Karen would be turning 14 in two weeks and she and Olivia were planning her party.

Olivia walked into her bedroom and shut the door behind her, "Hey Liv." Karen said first

"Hey." Olivia said as she sat on a small couch adjacent to Karen's bed. "So, your dad wants to know the final details of your party. You know it can't be too big because of the media and blah blah blah."

"Not to mention, Uncle Cy might have a heart attack." Karen laughed.

"Exactly." Olivia laughed too.

"Well, I just want my four closest friends. Aniya, Najah, Cierra, and Niara. That's really it. Of course I want our family. Nothing spectacular. I'll save that for later." Karen said with a smile that mimicked her mothers.

Olivia smiled back, "Well, of course that's doable. I just want to make sure that's exactly who you want because your mom and dad have to call to inform them of the party."

"Okie Dokie. That's it. I can tell mom to call Najah and Dad can call Niya, Ci Ci, and Niara."

"I got it. I'll tell your dad when he and Tom come back."

"Alright thanks, Liv." Karen said as Olivia got up to walk out the door.

"You're welcome, Kar." Olivia said walking out.

* * *

Gerry sat on the bright orange carpet in Lizzy's room watching her play with her toys. He loved spending time with her and decided that he would use this time to get to know her a little better. He picked up a toy and began to try and play with her.

"So, what is this we're playing?" Gerry asked.

"Well the guy here is Marcos," she started holding up her action figure, "He has to save Queen Darla" she pointed to a doll that was sitting behind a barred dollhouse window, "Your toy, is Wiener." She snickered.

"Wiener?" Gerry asked mortified.

"Yes, you're Marcos's horse. But you're a little crazy if you know what I mean." She giggled as she took her finger and twirled it near her head.

Gerry laughed causing Lizzy to giggle even more. "Well, in that case, what is Weiner's job?"

Before answering, Lizzy started laughing again at Weiner's name. "Just take me to the princess, horsey!" She screamed.

Gerry trotted his horse over to Lizzy's hand as she picked up Marcos and placed him on the horse's back. Marcos trotted toward the castle and Lizzy scurried to the back of the doll house so that she could control Princess Darla.

"Help Help!" Liz called out.

"I'll save you!" Gerry said in his best deep voice trying to give life to the prince. Gerry made Marcos hop off the horse and climb a vine connected to the castle. Once up by the window, he kissed the princess and pressed a button which made the magical bars come down. Princess Darla jumped onto his back as Marcos climbed back down the vine.

Once the dolls were on the ground, Liz went over to continue playing the part of Darla. She got onto the horse with Marcos's help and said, "Oh Prince, how can I ever repay you?" She batted her eyes.

Gerry took a moment to look at his sister. He was truly fascinated with how Lizzy's eyes lit up as they brought the scene to life. "No worries princess, I'm just doing my job!" And with that he trotted the horse down into the imaginary sunset.

When he turned around he noticed the biggest smile on Lizzy's face. "You enjoyed that huh?" He chuckled.

She nodded her head viscously. "Can we do it again?" She pleaded.

"I don't see why not." Gerry smiled. Lizzy hauled herself into his arms as they set up to play again.

* * *

Olivia walked out into her yard with a tall glass of water in hand. "What are you staring at?" She chuckled as she handed Fitz the glass of water.

Fitz turned around and smiled as he took the glass of water and drank from it, "Do you see those mountains in the far distance?" He said pointing.

Olivia had to squint but she saw them and nodded, "Well that's Mt. Mansfield. Highest mountain in Vermont. When I was 16, I would come out here to spend summers with my grandparents. I climbed that mountain twice in one and half days." He said proudly.

"Oh really? Well maybe we should go up there some time." Olivia suggested.

"Are you crazy? You wouldn't last 2 seconds up there. The temperature is an average -6.7 degrees on a daily basis."

"I don't know, I think I could hang. I'd just have to do so-" Olivia was interrupted when she heard her iPad ring in the kitchen. Hand in hand, they walked back into the house to answer the call.

When she pressed answer, Quinn's face filled her screen. "Olivia I'm sorry, Huck and I won't be able to make Karen's party." She said with finality.

"What? Why?" Fitz wanted to know.

"I look like a cow!" She exclaimed.

"Honey you do not look like cow." They heard Huck say from the other room.

"Yes I do. I look like a fat hungry cow! I look like a cow!" She began to sob.

Fitz went wide eyed. He really had no idea what to say. He turned to Olivia who was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Quinn, sweetie, you look beautiful what are you talking about?" Olivia tried to comfort her friend.

"Don't lie to me Olivia Carolyn!" Quinn snapped causing Olivia and Fitz to jump back as if she was standing right in front of them. "I may have lost my body but I haven't lost my eyes! I know a cow when I see one!"

It was now Fitz's turn to stifle a laugh. Olivia sighed. "Sweetie, you look gorgeous. You have that glow. I've never seen a pregnant woman so stunning." Olivia beamed.

"Oh, so you can tell I'm pregnant?" Quinn fired.

"Well, I um I uh." Olivia truly didn't know what to say.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Quinn went into full hysterics.

Huck made his way over to Quinn where he rubbed her back soothingly and helped her to get into bed. Once finished, he went back over to their iPad and apologized.

"I'm sorry, she's on edge right now."

"We see that." Fitz said.

Huck chuckled, "I'm gonna go rub her feet, fetch her some pizza, or something. We'll see you guys at Karen's party."

"Alright." Olivia and Fitz said in unison before hanging up.

"Were you like that?" Fitz turned to Olivia wanting to know.

"My entire pregnancy GiGi was here with me and she says I wasn't as bad as she thought I would be so who knows what that means." Olivia shrugged.

Fitz nodded. "Speaking of Gigi, is she coming down for Karen's party?"

"I'm not sure. She may. If she does, Verna will definitely come. So be mentally prepared."

"Sounds like trouble." Fitz smirked.

"You have no idea." Olivia said getting up. "So look, Karen wants you to speak with Mellie about her four best friends coming out for her party."

Fitz nodded, "She has new best friends every week so which set is this."

"Najah, Aniya, Niara, and Cierra." Olivia said.

"Got it. I will call Mellie later on." He got up, and kissed Olivia on her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

"I'm getting ready to head out. Anything you need from the store?" Olivia asked to no one in particular.

"Gatorade."

"Strawberry Shortcakes, please."

Olivia took note and then turned to Fitz. "Anything?"

"Are you taking Tom with you?" He asked seriously.

"No." Olivia replied.

"Yes, you are." He said.

"Fitz, come on!" Olivia groaned.

"He's going." Fitz said with finality.

"How would that look? Secret Service following a normal citizen? That would look weird and definitely raise many questions we are not in position to answer." Olivia reasoned.

"Tom, you wouldn't mind throwing on some khakis and riding in Olivia's passenger seat would you? Fitz asked.

"No, sir."

"Well, that settles that." Fitz beamed. He got up and kissed Olivia on the cheek, "He'll be ready in 5."

Olivia rolled her eyes and Gerry and Karen burst into laughter.

* * *

Fitz picked up his phone to dial his ex-wife. This was a call he wasn't looking forward to making but knew he had no choice. The phone rang 3 times before Mellie's voice rang through the speakers.

"Hello, Fitzgerald." Mellie spat coldly.

"Mellie." Fitz responded even colder. "Listen, I need you to make calls to Aniya, Cierra, Niara, and Najah's parents for Karen's party."

"Fitz, don't be ridiculous. They all live in Virginia, what makes you think they'll come all the way to Vermont for a party?"

"I'll have them picked up and dropped off. I can assure you. I just need you to call them."

"And why should I do this?"

Fitz sighed, "Because Mellody, not everything is about you and I. This is your daughter's wishes. Can't you just grow up for two minutes and make the phone calls." Fitz was now irritated.

"Fine. I'll call. But this is the last time. I mean it. If the kids are going to be living with you, you need to learn how to do these things. Olivia's a mom. Why isn't she calling?"

"You know she can't do that right now."

"Whatever. I'll make the stupid phone calls. I'll call you when I've made them."

"Thank you. Goodbye."

"Bye."

* * *

Olivia and Tom made their way to the check out line at Harris Teeter. While waiting Olivia's eyes went to scan the magazine rack. Her eyes widened when they landed on one magazine in particular.

**KEEPING UP WITH THE GRANTS: MELLIE GRANT LIVING ALONE?**

Olivia grabbed the magazine and threw it in her cart. She quickly paid and made her way out to the car. She then drove home with Tom following her.

Once home, Olivia went to the kitchen, put groceries away, and gave everyone their respective items. She went upstairs, dropped the magazine in her nightstand drawer and went back downstairs to start on dinner.

After everyone had eaten, they played a few games and all retreated to their bedrooms. Olivia and Fitz put Teddy and Lizzy down with ease considering they were both tired. Molly decided to sleep with Karen since she had become her new found best pal.

Olivia and Fitz had taken separate showers and were now getting themselves ready for bed in a comfortable silence. Once in bed they talked about their days and engaged in small talk before Olivia decided to bring up the magazine.

"So, I saw something today." Olivia said. Fitz turned to her and raised his eyebrow. Olivia then reached into her nightstand drawer pulled out the magazine and handed it to him.

Fitz's mouth parted as he read the words. He looked up at Olivia with confused eyes. "It's starting."

"It's starting." She repeated.

"Right now."

"Right now."

Fitz sighed. "So what do we do?" He asked.

"Well first, you need to call Cyrus first thing in the morning. We need to act before people start paying attention and start following up on this. Whatever we do, we cannot let it backfire on Karen's party."

Fitz nodded. "Okay, I'll call him first thing."

Olivia took the magazine back and stuffed it back into the drawer. She turned back around to find Fitz in deep thought.

"Relax. Everything will be fine. We're in this together." She tried to calm him down.

"We're in this together." He repeated. He then turned to her and propped himself up on his elbow so that he was looking down on her, "I don't regret it. Any of it. I love you."

Olivia looked up at him and caressed his face, "I know. I love you too."

Fitz leaned down a pecked her lips a few times before she said, "Get some rest."

He nodded and turned off his light, "Goodnight, Livvie."

"Goodnight, Fitz."

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! This chapter was all fluff. Just a little peak into Olitz family life. However, the past is now catching up with them and some issues are now demanding to be addressed. All in the midst of Karen's party. Thoughts? Predictions? Please leave reviews. I do love them so. :)**


	12. Fitzy, Baby

Cyrus paced in his home office nursing a glass of bourbon. He had practically drank himself into oblivion after catching the first glimpse of the public's realization of what seemed to be Fitz's dysfunctional love life. He loved Olivia and Fitz dearly, he really did. He even supported every aspect of their relationship but he wasn't prepared to hit this thing head on. He definitely wasn't prepared for it to unexpectedly throw itself at him so messily.

Finally, his phone rang. "Fitz!" He said eagerly.

"Cyrus." Fitz breathed on the other line.

Cyrus took a long swig of his drink and squeezed his eyes shut. "What do we do?" He asked. For the first time in over ten years Cyrus didn't have an answer.

"Liv suggests you go to OPA." Fitz said.

"Oh, _Liv_ suggests that huh?" Cyrus spat sarcastically.

Quick to defend Olivia, Fitz said, "Hey, I don't hear you suggesting anything! Quinn, Abby, and Huck are fixers. That's what they do. They fix. This situation needs fixing so go to them and tell them what's happening!" And with that he hung up.

Cyrus sighed loudly before walking out of his house. He made the fifteen minute drive to OPA where he got out and headed up the elevator.

He made a habit of just walking through the doors even though he knew they hated that. When he entered the office he was met with three guns pointing his way.

He threw his hands up in surrender. "Okay, you guys are really tense." He then focused on a very pregnant Quinn and chuckled. "Pregnant and packing. I like it."

He put his hands down and pushed past them while saying, "Shoot me. It would be the best thing that's happened to me all week."

Abby sighed lowering her gun, "What do you want, Cyrus?"

He sipped on his freshly brewed coffee, "The public is gonna find out about Olivia and Fitz." He chuckled, "They're going to realize that not only were they right about Olivia being Fitz's mistress the first time but they had a love child. The American People are gonna forget about health care reform. They're going to forget that Fitz brought troops home. His legacy will be no more than a punch line. They'll make comics about his term in newspapers 20 years from now..." He went on and on.

"Cyrus, you're rambling." Huck said.

"I've worked too hard for this!" He boomed. "We have worked too hard for this!"

"Okay, calm down." Quinn tried.

"No, No! You need to flip this thing. And flip it fast. I don't care how you do it but I need it done. Screw Mellie! She's the reason we're in this mess in the first place! She and her country cowboy trotting around grocery stores happy and in love like she's not supposed to be the very happily married former First Lady of the United States of America. How reckless can she be?!" He continued. "I need this fixed! And I need for it to not blow back on Olivia and Fitz." He paused, his face turned to stone and his eyes grey. "And don't you dare harm those children in the process. You keep them on the safe. All **four** of them." He growled and left.

Abby, Quinn, and Huck looked at each other and Huck said, "Quinn, you're due in a few weeks. I don't want you working on this. It's too much."

"Dear, honey. I haven't allowed you to tell me what to do for the past eight months. I'm not going to start now. I'm working on this." She then turned her attention to Abby, "Why don't we pay Mr." She paused looking at the magazine, "Gideon Wallace a visit." She smiled.

* * *

Olivia stared at the number on her phone struggling to press call. She knew she needed to do this but for so long she had refrained from doing so in an attempt to avoid drama. She didn't dislike Mellie. She had nothing against her but Mellie's manipulative ways weren't lost on her. She took in a sharp breath and pressed the large green button.

A few rings later Mellie answered, "Fitzy." She said through a smile.

"I'm afraid it's not Fitzy." Olivia replied. The line went dead silent with tension.

"Um, Olivia. How are you?" Mellie said trying to mask her annoyance.

"Let's skip the pleasantries." Olivia said with finality. "Whoever you have running your publicity, tell them to stand down on this one."

"You're crazier than I thought, Olivia Pope."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Mellie said immediately almost cutting her off. "You want me to let you guys burn me?"

"Oh please, grow up! This isn't about burning anyone."

"Like hell it isn't. In this situation, somebody's gonna get burned and I will not allow it to be me. Screw you all to hell! I have to worry about me!"

"How can you say that? Your children will be immensely affected by this!"

"My children made a choice. Besides let's face it, are they really my children anymore?" She countered. Olivia was at a lost for words. Being a mother herself she couldn't believe that this woman could deliberately be so selfish for personal gain and harm her children in the process. "Listen Olivia, it was nice chatting with you. We should do it again sometime." She then hung up.

Olivia put her phone down and sighed, "Lord forgive me in advance because I'm going to have to slap somebody's mama."

* * *

Quinn and Abby walked through the the doors of The National Enquirer. They had an appointment with Gideon Wallace. Gideon had been the one to publish the story and they needed to shut this down.

Once they were called to enter his office, they sat down and waited for him to show up.

"I'm sorry I'm late, traffic on K St." He said as they got up to shake his hand.

"Oh, no problem. Better late than never." Abby smiled.

Gideon smiled back, a faux smile and sat down. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Abby looked at Quinn as she slammed the tabloid header on his desk. "Shut. It. Down." Quinn said with finality.

Gideon looked down at the tabloid blankly and then stared at Quinn. "No. Why would I do that?"

"Because you don't have a story. You have a bunch of fairy tales and lies that make up a few paragraphs. Shut. This. Down. Now."

Gideon inhaled sharply before chuckling and responding, "The fact that you took time out of your day to meet with me and tell me to shut down my story is not only confirmation that I do have a story but I have the right story. So, thanks for the validation. If that'll be all, you may leave now." He said smiling brightly.

"We're warning you. You don't want to go through with this." Abby said.

"You may leave now." He said once more. Quinn sucked her tongue in between her teeth a few times before nodding toward Abby and getting up.

"You're going to regret this." Quinn said as they walked out of the door.

Once in the car Abby asked, "So, what now?"

"Plan B." Quinn replied.

* * *

Fitz sat in his home office waiting for some sort of update from anyone. He and Olivia weren't allowed to go out of the house nor were the children. He was also incredibly frustrating with the whole thing as it was taking time away from his family.

The phone buzzed a few seconds later. "So," Fitz answered immediately.

"So, you're going to need to do something for me. Before you object I need you to understand that this will shut down rumors for a few weeks to allow us time to properly prepare." Cyrus said.

Fitz knew exactly what Cyrus wanted him to do and was not going to do it, "No."

"No? You don't even know what I need."

"I'm not going to Mellie's to get my picture taken like we're one big happy family. And I'm not leaving Liv or Lizzy here alone in the midst of all this." Fitz said.

"Fitz c'mon! They won't be alone they'll have secret service agents. Quinn and Abby weren't able to get the editor to drop the story. This is our only hope." Cyrus reasoned.

"No." He said once again.

"Fitz, think about Karen. Her party is right around the corner. If we continue with this it'll have to be cancelled. Think about Gerry he'll be starting 11th grade soon. He doesn't need this. Think about Lizzy and Teddy, they are way too young to become property of the media. We can fix this so that it falls in your favor I just need some time." Cyrus practically begged.

Fitz thought about it for a few seconds. He promised Olivia no more stolen moments and for the time being it was working. However, his kids were his top priority. He didn't want to put this burden on any of them, not even Teddy, so he agreed. "Fine. I'll do it."

Cyrus breathed a sigh of relief, "Great! Have the kids packed by 6. I will have someone flying in to pick you up. Ten secret service agents will occupany you guys."

"Whatever." Fitz then hung up and prepared for the wrath that was Olivia.

* * *

"Liv?" Fitz called out walking into their room.

"Livvie, honey, where are you?" He called out once more. This time she answered.

"I'm in here!" She yelled from the bathroom. When Fitz entered the bathroom he immediately regretted his decision. There she was, his Liv, standing in the mirror with a light pink robe and white slippers. It was obvious she had just got out of the shower. She smelled of lavender and coconut and her hair was dripping wet in the form of the curliest rinklets. She looked so care free and happy and he hated that he would be the one to dampen her mood.

He walked up behind her and pulled her body against his as he whispered into her neck, "I love you. I love you so much. I only have eyes for you, you're it for me." He repeated over and over again.

Olivia was flattered by his admission but she knew something was wrong. She turned around in his arms and slightly pushed off of him so she could look his eyes. "Fitz? What's wrong?"

Fitz just shook his head avoiding the conversation to come. His eyes were the saddest grey. His entire face took after the frown that had formed on his lips. "Talk to me. What's going on?" Olivia pushed.

Fitz sighed, "Cyrus wants me to go to North Carolina with Mellie. He wants me to take Karen, Gerry, and Teddy. He wants us to be seen in public holding hands, looking happy." Fitz breathed barely audible.

Olivia moved away from him a little more and stared at him blankly. "You're gonna go?"

"Liv."

"Are you going to go?" She asked firmly once more.

"Yes." He sighed.

Olivia nodded her head and moved out of his grasp.

"Livvie, please don't be like that, it's only for a few days." Fitz tried to reason.

Olivia went into the closet pulling out any and everything for Fitz to where. "I'm not upset that you're going." She said and moved back into the closet, "We should get you packed."

"Liv, stop for a minute. What's wrong? We've been doing so good. Just talk to me."

"You didn't talk to me! You made this decision on your own. You didn't even mention it slightly before saying yes. You just said yes. You didn't think how I would feel, how Lizzy would feel." She practically screamed all while throwing items in his suitcase.

"Lizzy was the first thing that popped into my head! You have to believe that. I figured you would want me to go." He reasoned.

"Of course I want you to go! This is a great idea! It gives us time to give Karen the party she deserves without drama. I'm not upset that you're going, I'm upset that you made such a huge decision without even mentioning it to me. That's all no big deal." She shrugged. Before Fitz could respond she spoke again, "I'm going to go get Karen and Gerry packed." She left the room and Fitz plopped onto his bed as he buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Abby and Huck spoke frantically to each other as they tried to figure out how they were going to handle the media once Fitz got to North Carolina. Would they look opportunistic, would it work or just prompt more questions. They were both caught up in their own world that they didn't notice Quinn's lazy fidgeting. They didn't notice that she looked as if she would throw up until they heard her inhale a sharp breath and screech at the top of her lungs.

They both jumped up to aid her as the didn't know what was going on.

"What's wrong!? What do you need!?" Abby asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I need to pee. That's all. I really gotta pee." She panted as they helped her stand. Once on her feet, liquid washed down from in between her legs and she yelped.

"Oh my God, it's happening!" Abby exclaimed.

"Huck, get Quinn to the car! I'm gonna call Liv!" Abby fired off orders. When Huck just stood there and didn't respond both Abby and Quinn turned to him and screamed, "HUCK!"

Huck jumped out of his trance and started to get Quinn to the car. "Are you sure this isn't a false alarm. You're not due for another three weeks. Maybe you have to pee, after all." Huck said frantically.

Quinn stopped and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "Stop. Talking." She growled through clenched teeth.

They made their way to the car as Abby moved around the office trying to pack up anything she could find that Quinn might need. She had her phone in the other hand continuously trying to dial Olivia but she wasn't answering. On her way out of the door she called once more and left a message,

"Liv, Quinn's having the baby. I know it's a lot going on over there but I need you to get to DC, now!" She hung up and rushed out of the door.

* * *

A hysterical Lizzy held on to Fitz for dear life. She had been crying nonstop since she found out they were leaving.

"Please let me go with you, daddy! I will be a good girl, I promise!" She begged.

"I can't, sweetie. You know I'd have you with me if I could." He tried to console her. She just screamed louder, held on tighter, and burried her face in his neck. Fitz's heart broke at the sound of his younger daughter crying. It was so hard having to say no to her. This would be the first time he'd be without her in six months. He hated having to leave her behind. Now not only was Olivia upset with him, so was Lizzy. "How about this, if you stop crying for me, when I get back I'll take you and Karen out wherever you guys want to go."

Lizzy thought about it for few moments and soon her cries turned into sniffles. She looked at her dad. He face flush red, her eyes filled with tears, and her naturally pouty lips made Fitz's heart break all over again. He sucked it up though. "So, we have a deal?" He asked hopefully.

Lizzy nodded her head and wiggled out his grasp. He gently placed her down and his focus went to Olivia who was staring back at him. He just looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Gerry, you promise to call me on the face so we can play?" She asked with pouty lips as she held onto his leg. He picked her up and looked her in the eyes. "I promise I'll call you every day Lizzybug." She started sobbing again in his chest which upset Gerry to no end. "I hate this! This is by far one of the most ridiculous things we have every had to do."

"Co sign. Mom doesn't even care so I don't understand why we're going out of our way to make her look good. Why won't you just tell everyone that you guys are over."

Olivia finally ripped her eyes away from Fitz, "Guys it's not that simple." Olivia explained. By now Lizzy was making her way over to Karen. Karen picked her up and kissed her cheek, "Of course it's not." She then gave Lizzy her full attention.

"You have to call me on the face too Kar." Lizzy said.

"Of course. I'll call you every day. I promise." She smiled. Lizzy slightly smiled back and went to stand behind Olivia.

Karen and Gerry went to hug Olivia telling her how much they'd miss her. They said goodbye to Molly and Lizzy once more before heading out of the house.

Fitz moved towards Olivia. A secret service agent had picked Lizzy up to go put her down for a nap.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They shared a soft kiss before Olivia broke away and Fitz went out to the chopper.

A lone tear escaped Olivia's eye as she watched them leave, "Well Molly, I guess it's just you and me for the next few hours."

She moved to the kitchen counter to grab her phone. She looked at it and saw that she had seven missed calls from Abby and two from Huck.

She then listened to the message Abby sent. Her heart stopped and she dropped her phone when she heard the words coming out of Abby's mouth. She ran upstairs, threw a few outfits in a duffel for her and Lizzy. She grabbed some items for Molly, put on her collar, grabbed a sleeping Lizzy and got in her car. She then headed for DC as fast as she could with secret service disguised behind her. She hadn't realized she left her phone.

* * *

Fitz's plane had landed and he was now sitting in Mellie's home. He had called Olivia over and over again but she wasn't answering. He'd then called secret service but they weren't answering either. He knew she wasn't upset enough to not answer his phone calls plus she told him to call her when he landed. He immediately assumed the worse. Just as he was about to get up and prepare to rush back home, Mellie and her mother walked in.

"Fitzy, baby, it's so good to see you." Mellie smiled.

* * *

By the time Olivia got to DC Quinn had already had the baby. She dropped Lizzy and Molly off with David and continued to the hospital. Olivia slowly walked into the room to see Quinn and Huck cuddled over top of their newborn and Abby in the corner. Abby walked toward Olivia and linked their arms together, "We should give them a moment." Abby said. Olivia nodded and walked back out of the room.

"I'm gonna go call Fitz, I know he's probably been calling." Olivia said.

"Okay. I'm gonna go to the cafeteria." Abby replied.

"Wait, can I use your phone? I left mine at home."

Abby chuckled and handed over her phone.

"Thanks." Olivia smiled.

Olivia then dialed Fitz's number. A few rings later he answered.

"Hello."

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He breathed. "I've been calling you." He said frustrated.

Olivia sighed and plopped down onto a chair, "I figured. I'm in DC. I left my phone at home."

"What?! Why are you in DC?" He was now upset.

"Quinn had her baby." She said hoping he would calm down.

"Oh. Did everything go well?" He wanted to know.

"It's a healthy baby in their room so I'm assuming yes." She smiled. She couldn't help but be jealous. When she had Lizzy her hospital room was full but still absent of the one person she needed.

Olivia and Fitz talked for a few more minutes before Olivia said goodbye and hung up at the sight of Abby.

Abby handed her a tray and they made their way back into the hospital room.

* * *

**A/N: First off, I'm so sorry this took so long. I had some issues with my computer charger but all is well now. **

**So, Mellie's back. Please don't hate me, she's not here for long I promise. This won't cause too many issues ;) A whole lot happened in this chapter. But don't worry olitz will be just fine. Next chapter will pick up right where we left off. Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave feedback! **


	13. Coming Out

Chapter 13

**A/N**: So sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Abby and Olivia walked back into the hospital room where Quinn, Huck, and their new baby were. Huck's affection toward his child tickled Olivia. She never thought that she'd see him cuddled up cooing over anything. It made her smile.

"What's her name?" Abby asked.

Quinn looked up and smiled at them, "Emma Corrine."

"Emma Corrine." Olivia repeated. She was in awe. The baby was so beautiful.

She and Abby moved to the bed where they sat down next to Quinn and continued to observe the newborn.

Huck leaned down to kiss Quinn on her head and said, "I'm gonna go get something to eat. Do you want anything?"

"No, thank you."

Huck nodded and got up to go out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asked.

"I've never felt better. It's like all the pain, all the sleepless nights were worth it." Quinn said still staring down at her baby.

"Alright, let's cut to the chase, does that hurt?" Abby asked referring to Quinn breastfeeding.

"No, not really. At least not yet." She answered truthfully. "It kinda feels weird. I like it."

"You're weird." Olivia and Abby laughed.

"Olivia, how did your talk with Fitz go?" Abby asked.

Olivia rolled her eyes and Quinn perked up at the mention of Fitz.

"What happened with you two?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Fitz went to North Carolina with Mellie. They are supposed to kiss on each other in front of the cameras." Abby blurted earning a glare from Olivia.

"They're not gonna kiss on eachother." Olivia spat.

"Knowing Cyrus, they'll be down each others throats."

"I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Fine."

The girls cooed and awed over Emma a while longer before Huck came back.

* * *

"I'm leaving. I'm going home. I'm not doing this anymore." Fitz said.

"No you are not. You're overreacting." Cyrus spat.

"Olivia is mad at me! She's barely answering my calls!"

"She's overreacting too. You'll be home in no time."

"I need to be home now."

"Fitzgerald, you will not be going home. You will go out with Mellie today. Hold her hand. Gaze into her eyes. Give her a few kisses on the cheek."

"No! Mellie and I are over! I'm tired of playing this game!"

"Soon, the world will know that but right now, you need to do this. Then you can leave."

Before Fitz could respond Mellie and her mom walked into the room. "Are you ready, sweetheart?" Mellie smiled.

"Cyrus, I gotta go."

"Be nice!" Cyrus said before Fitz hung up.

Fitz got up and tried to move passed Mellie and her mom. "Let's go."

Mellie grabbed his arm, "Don't look so upset, honey."

Fitz snatched his arm away from Mellie and said, "I'm not your honey."

He walked out of the door in front of her and she sighed and walked after him.

* * *

Mellie and Fitz walked hand in hand into a small cafe followed by numerous agents. Mellie smiled her smile but Fitz looked nothing short of irritated. Reporters were waiting for them the moment they stepped out of Mellie's house and he knew that was all Mellie's doing.

"Will you and Mrs. Grant be getting a divorce?"

"Are there other people in the picture?"

Multiple questions were fired in their direction. Fitz rolled his eyes when Mellie answered,

"Fitz and I love each other very much. There will be no divorce."

"Mellie and I have some of our own issues that need tending to. The fact of the matter is that Mellie and I have been married a long time, sometimes couples stray. I'm not saying that is the case here but I am saying, keep your eyes open."

Mellie looked at him with her mouth agape.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mellie whispered in her ear while still smiling.

"Putting us all out of our misery." He whispered back, smiling as well.

They continued into the cafe to order their food. When they were seated, Fitz' phone rang.

"Hello."

"What the hell was that?! Couples stray?! Are you out of your mind!" Cyrus boomed through the receiver.

"Not now." Fitz hung up.

Both Mellie and Fitz had pie while still entertaining questions.

"I have a confession." Mellie blurted after a while.

Fitz looked at her a little confused as to what she was going to say,

"Fitz and I have been trying for a baby. And unfortunately we have been unable to conceive. That has put a lot of strain on our relationship and Fitz has strayed away. But I love my husband. And I will fight for what we have because I believe that our love is stronger than any obstacles that we may face."

Questions stopped and camera shutters silenced as every waited for Fitz' reaction. He just glared at her with a look of disgust and indifference.

"You're crazier than I thought." He said before getting up and storming out of the room. Mellie eyes were wide. She knew Fitz would be upset but she didn't think he'd do that.

All of a sudden, the questions started back up and Mellie didn't know how to answer any of them.

* * *

Cyrus thought he would have a heart attack. This entire visit was proving itself to be a big mistake. He knew the minute Mellie opened her mouth about a confession everything would go wrong.

He sighed and dialed Olivia,

"What?"

"No hi hello how are you?"

"Hi hello how are you what?"

"You're the reason he's acting a fool." Cyrus sighed.

"What are you talking about, Cyrus?" Olivia said now irritated.

"Turn on the news."

Olivia picked up the remote on the table next to Quinn's hospital bed and turned to the news. Fitz' face was the first thing she saw.

Former President Grant and America's favorite First Lady may be going through a lot more than we thought.

Then, she saw it. The footage of Fitz practically calling Mellie crazy and stomping off.

She moved her hand to her mouth,

"Oh my God."

"Yeah, oh my God. There's no more hiding. We're coming out. You're coming out so prepare yourself." Cyrus hung up.

Olivia placed the phone down and moved to leave the room. Both Abby and Quinn looking at her, not sure what to say.

* * *

Fitz had finally returned to Mellie ready to get his things and leave. They walked out of the cafe with Fitz in front of her and got into the car.

Arriving at Mellie's home, Fitz stepped out where Gerry, Karen, and Teddy were waiting to meet them. They had smiles plastered on their faces, completely oblivious to what had previously transpired.

"Guys, c'mon. We're going home." Fitz said grabbing Teddy out of Karen's arms.

Karen dashed into the house faster than any of them but Gerry wanted to know what was going on,

"Is everything okay? What happened?"

"We'll talk on the way back, okay?" Fitz said, placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

Gerry nodded and looked back at his mom before following his dad inside.

Mellie followed them inside trying to get them to stop,

"Wait, our visit isn't over."

"It is now." Fitz spat coldly. "Move."

"No." Mellie said folding her arms.

Fitz glared at her which made Mellie shudder, "Move."

Mellie moved out of his way and he walked out of the door with his children trailing him.

* * *

While Fitz was being driven to his plane, he tried calling Olivia but she wouldn't answer. He called her one last time before he boarded his plane. This time she answered.

"What, Fitz." She answered.

"Come on! You are not still mad at me."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "I'm not mad at you."

"I'm coming home." He said but was met with silence. "Olivia, tell me what I have to do and I'll do it. You have to understand how sorry I am for everything that has happened in the past couple of days."

"I forgave you already."

"You didn't forgive me, Olivia. I know you well enough to know that you haven't forgave me."

"I don't know what you want me to do. You jump and go to Mellie when she starts acting ugly without even talking to me. Then, you get there and do more damage than what was already done. Right before your child's party, might I add. So am I annoyed? No. I'm pissed. I'm beyond pissed."

"Listen, I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I should've talked to you, I admit it but it was just instinct."

"Your instinct is to run to your ex-wife when she calls?"

"I didn't mean it like that." He sighed.

"I gotta go."

"Liv, wait!" He said but she had already hung up. He made his way onto his plane and slumped into his seat burying his face in his hands.

* * *

Fitz finally arrived in DC. He asked his agents to drive the kids to where David was because he knew that's where Lizzy was. When Lizzy saw them her face lit up. She was so excited. She attacked them all with hugs and kisses before Fitz told her he had to go and get Olivia. He left one agent with them and made his way to the hospital.

When he got there eyes turned. Reporters were there within five minutes snapping pictures from outside since they weren't allowed to go inside.

Fitz didn't care. He was on a mission. He was ready to let the world know that he was a man in love, with an incredible woman.

He got to the waiting room and saw Olivia sleeping up against a wall. He moved to her and brushed a hair out of her face. He could feel the eyes on him but none of that mattered. He took his jacked off and laid it on Olivia's body. She stirred and eventually woke. It took her a moment to realize what was happening but when she did her eyes widened in shock.

She stood up out of her seat hurriedly as Fitz tried to steady her so she wouldn't fall.

"What are you doing here? You should be with Mellie."

"Now I'm with you." He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her legs, kissing the first spot he could find.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He repeated over and over again, kissing the same spot with every apology.

"Fitz," Olivia warned seeing the eyes and cameras.

"No, Liv. I'm done pretending. You're not my deep dark secret. You're the love of my life. And it's time I start treating you as such."

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, here's your next chapter. I want to say something, though. I know a lot of you don't like Mellie. However, I did say last chapter that she wouldn't be here for long. I also said a few chapters ago, that she wasn't a big part in this story. What is my username? OLITZSHIPPER99. **OLITZ IS ENDGAME**. I need you guys to understand that before you start to sending me hate pm's. I just wanted to add a little drama to the story, that is all. I'm not a 'low key mellitz shipper.' I cringe every time I hear someone talk about their so called partnership. I ship OLITZ. Please try to remember that.

Now, this story will be ending soon. Kinda sorta. Around the 22-24 chapter I'm ending the story on a good note. I just don't have the energy anymore. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all for reading. It means the world. :)


	14. Happy Birthday

It had been two weeks since Huck managed to get them all out of the hospital. Cyrus kept Olivia and Fitz updated on what was happening in the media since Cyrus instructed them to refrain from watching the news. Mellie had called countless times trying to figure out what on earth they were going to do about all of this but Olivia was pretty adamant about not dwelling in everything at the moment since she had Karen's birthday to worry about. She didn't even want to think about what Karen's friends parents would think. She was relieved when she found out that the girls would still be attending despite all the drama. Fitz knew she was stressing inside and he hated that.

Of course, she had every reason to be stressed. There was a lot going on all in her name and she was just trying to juggle it all,

Turning over on his side, Fitz looked at Olivia while she slept. Every morning he got to wake up to her and for that he was grateful. He didn't care about all the issues surrounding their relationship because he knew that the love they shared for one another could weather any storms life threw their way. After all, this is what they signed up for.

He reached out and tucked a stray hair behind her ear causing her to stir; eventually waking up. Brown eyes to blue eyes, the connection between them became stronger by the day even if Olivia was mad at him.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hi." She replied.

They spent a few moments just looking at each other. Silently reassuring the other that everything would be okay.

Finally breaking the silence Olivia said, "I should get up and go get breakfast started for Karen."

Fitz nodded and helped Olivia remove the covers off of her body so that she could get out of bed. She went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and washed her face then went down to the kitchen.

* * *

Olivia searched through her cabinets, looking for the ingredients to Karen's favorite meal which happened to be a blueberry waffle BLT with an egg and bowl of fruit. After having taken everything out and placing it on the counter in front of her, she got started.

Half an hour later, Olivia made her way up the stairs with a tray in hand. Fitz met her at the landing of the staircase and together they gently knocked on Karen's door before making their entrance. When Karen didn't respond, they concluded that she was still sleeping and gently pushed the door open. Olivia moved to a small table on the far side of Karen's room to sit the tray down while Fitz went over to her and gently pushed her to wake up.

"Kar?" He called out. Karen groaned in her sleep earning a chuckle from Olivia. She moved to sit next to Fitz as Karen's eyes fluttered open.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart." Fitz smiled.

"Thanks Dad." She smiled back. "Something smells really good." She states. Upon hearing that, Olivia moved back over to grab Karen's food.

"Happy Birthday." Olivia smiled placing the food over Karen's lap.

Karen's smile grew larger when her eyes landed on her favorite meal in front of her, "Thanks!" She exclaimed sitting up fully in bed.

Karen wasted no time digging in causing both Olivia and Fitz to chuckle, "Slow down, it's not going anywhere." Fitz laughed.

"Sorry, but this is really good."

Olivia smiled, "Well, I'm glad you like it. I'm gonna go downstairs and get some things done." And with that she left the room leaving Karen and Fitz alone.

"So, are you excited?" Fitz asked breaking the silence.

"Actually yeah! I'm really excited. This is gonna be great." She grinned.

Fitz smiled sadly, "Yeah, it is."

Karen noticed Fitz's sadness and groaned, "Dad, you do this every year." She said punching his arm.

"I know, I know. It just.. I don't know. Soon you'll be like Gerry." He sighed.

"I'm only going to be 14-"

"Don't say that!" Fitz exclaimed causing Karen to break out in a laugh.

"Hey, on the bright side, you still have little Lizzy."

"Yeah but she's my Lizzy and you're my Karen. I can't help but be a little sad. But I must say, I'm proud of you. You've grown to be quite a smart and beautiful young lady."

Karen smiled genuinely, "Thanks."

They shared a hug and chatted for a few more minutes before Fitz got up to take her plate down stairs.

* * *

Olivia moved around her kitchen preparing the items needed to set up the home. She wasn't responsible for anything but the cake which she had already finished late the night before. It was a two tier cake with light yellow fondant and blue and green floral designs around it. Karen had especially asked for it after seeing it in a YouTube video and Olivia made it her personal mission to get it done.

Fitz's mother was taking care of the food, James took care of extra desserts, and Olivia decorations and guests. She was currently texting back and forth with Mellie of all people as she would be coming and bringing her new friend, Andrew with her much to Fitz's dismay. It wasn't that he cared about Mellie's love life but he was apprehensive about having unfamiliar men around his children. However, he knew today wasn't the day to fight with Mellie over something of that nature so he just decided to express his concerns at a later date.

Olivia's phone rang interrupting her from texting Mellie back and she saw that it was Cyrus, "Hey"

"Hey. How's it going over there ?" He asked, greeting her.

"So far so good. When will you guys be showing up?" She countered.

"I'm pulling up in your driveway. James on the other hand will be bringing Ella little bit later. Their flight leaves in a few hours." He responded. The party wasn't to start until 5 and James and Ella would be arriving a little earlier to help set up.

"Wait, you're outside right now?" Olivia asked moving to the front to look out the window and low and behold, there was a black sedan parked.

"Yes. Now, be polite and greet me properly." He hung up.

Olivia stuck her phone in her back pocket and opened the door walking to meet Cyrus at his car. A lean man, obviously of of Asian descent moved to open the back door and out came Cyrus.

"Liv!" He exclaimed opening his arms wide for a hug.

Olivia walked into his embrace and squeezed him tight, "Hi. What a pleasant surprise."

Cyrus turned to the man and said 'thank you' before turning back around to walk in the house alongside Olivia.

"So, what're you up to this morning?" Cyrus asked.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders, "Not much of anything. I'm just laying everything I'll be working with in front of me so I know what I'm putting up. I was texting Mellie when you called." Cyrus let out an audible groan at the mention of Mellie's name but Olivia continued, "She should be here around three. And that's about it. Later I'll call the delivery people. They're in charge of activities."

Cyrus nodded, "Okay, okay. Well, like I said, James will be here shortly."

Once they entered the house Fitz started walking down the stairs with Karen's plate in his hand.

"She liked it, I see." Olivia said motioning to the empty plate.

"She did." Fitz turned to face Cyrus and spoke, "Hey. Wasn't expecting you guys till 1:30."

"Well it's just me. James and Ella will be here around that time."

Fitz nodded satisfied with the answer. "So how's things back in DC?" He inquired.

"Hate to interrupt, I gotta go wake up Teddy and Lizzy so you guys can catch up." Cyrus and Fitz both nodded. Olivia knew that Cyrus had taken over the reigns in DC for a bit. Even though Fitz's term was up and there had been a new president elected, Susan Ross, he still had a few loose ends to tie up and much to her pleasure, Cyrus had taken on that job.

* * *

Olivia walked up the stairs and down the hallway headed for Lizzy's room first when small giggles stopped her in her tracks. Backing up a bit, she peeked her head in Teddy's room and the sight before her almost made her cry.

There before her was her Lizzy and _her_ Teddy on their bellies in the middle of Teddy's bed. They were both propped up on their elbows and seemed to be engrossed in whatever was on the iPad in front of them.

She loved that Lizzy was able to have this relationship with her siblings. She knew that biologically, Teddy wasn't Fitz's but to them he was just as much Fitz's child as Gerry, Karen, and Lizzy. She could tell that Teddy was already very protective of his younger sister and Olivia was overjoyed that Liz found comfort in being with both of her brothers as it was obvious Teddy enjoyed being an older sibling for once.

She wondered what time during the morning did Lizzy find herself in her brothers room. She assumed she went in during the night as she was under the covers and her hair looked as if she had just got up.

She decided to make her presence known and walked in slowly. They both turned around to look at her and immediately Lizzy jumped up and ran into her mother's knees.

"Hi!" Olivia squealed as she picked Lizzy up and moved to the bed where Teddy was.

"Hi. Me and Ted are watching Air Buddies because it's his favorite!" She beamed.

"Is that so?" Olivia said sitting down on the bed as Teddy, too, crawled into her lap.

"Yes, we're sharing and I like all the buddies." He confirmed.

Olivia smiled and sat with them for a little longer until she eventually got up to get them washed and ready for the day.

* * *

Fitz walked into the Jack &amp; Jill bathroom that joined his youngest children's bedrooms and informed Olivia that Karen's friends were about 10 minutes out.

"Okay. You take the little ones, I'll go check on Karen." Olivia said as she finished putting Teddy's socks on."

Fitz let both children run into his arms and picked them up, "How's my favorite people doing?"

Teddy gasped and looked at Lizzy who had the biggest grin on her face at the thought of her and Teddy being Fitz's favorite and when Fitz said, "Shhh, don't tell anyone." They both broke out into a fit of giggles, both liking the idea of being in on a secret.

Olivia smiled at the trio as they made their way out of the room and moved to pick up the discarded clothing off of the floor and then made her way to Karen's room.

When she walked in, Karen was struggling with her makeup. She never really wore makeup, especially after leaving the White House. But even then, people did it for her so she really didn't know what she was doing aside from a few tutorials on YouTube.

Olivia chuckled a little and then rushed over to her, "You need help?"

Karen offered her a shy smile, "Please?" She said handing her what was in her hand.

Olivia sat the products down and looked at her a bit before taking makeup wipes and cleaning her face off, "We don't want to put on too much, your dad may have a heart attack." She said causing Karen to laugh.

"But we can do a little something." She smiled as she started working on Karen's face.

When she was finished, she looked at Karen and then turned her to face the mirror, "Omg, it looks so good on me!" She exclaimed.

Olivia giggled and nodded, "Yes. It does."

Karen turned back to Liv and threw herself in her arms, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Olivia hugged her back.

"No, really." She pulled out of Olivia's embrace. "Thank you. For everything. For making my dad happy. For being so amazing to Teddy, Gerry, and I. You don't have to do any of it so thank you."

Olivia's eyes were tear-filled and glassy at this point. She pulled Karen back into her and breathed, "You never have to thank me for loving you. But thank you, for allowing me to."

Karen squeezed her tighter, "I love you, Liv."

* * *

Karen and Olivia made their way back down stairs with linked arms and when Karen's eyes landed on her friends she immediately ran towards them. The room filled with excited squeals from the five girls reuniting and Fitz genuinely smiled at how happy his girl was.

Olivia moved next to him and grabbed his hand, resting her head on his bicep, "Is she wearing makeup?" He leaned down and whispered in Olivia's ear.

Olivia chuckled, "Stay lax, papa bear." Fitz squeezed her hand tighter and inhaled,

"Wow, this is too much for me." He mumbled. Seconds later, Olivia's phone simultaneously dinged and rang alerting her to a phone call and a text message. She answered her phone first, "Hey! Where are you?"

"We're on our way." Abby breathed through the phone. "Traveling with children is a lot harder than I expected."

"Oh my God! I'm so excited to meet your boys!" Olivia exclaimed.

"I love them so much, Liv. It's as if I laid down and actually gave birth myself."

"I know the feeling." She smiled. They sat on the line and chatted for a few more moments before Olivia remembered her text. She said goodbye as Abby promised to see her soon and continued to open her messages. She had a text from James saying he had landed and a text from Cyrus saying he had just picked up James and Ella from the airport. She was excited.

* * *

James, Ella, Cyrus, Abby, David, their boys, Quinn, Huck, and their new baby all walked into the house at the exact same time. David and Huck discussing something along the lines of sports, Abby cooing over Emma, and James and Cyrus bickering over something ridiculous.

Lizzy screaming, "Ella!" at the top of her lungs halted everyone as the two girls collided, tumbling onto the ground in giggles.

Olivia moved to greet her two besties and James while Fitz went towards the men, throwing in whatever opinion he had on their current topic. After giving Emma kisses on her cheeks out of Quinn's arms, her eyes traveled to the two young boys behind Abby's legs.

Olivia crouched down and locked at the two boys. Both fair skinned with smooth jet black hair atop their head. They had the cutest button noses and adorably pouty lips.

"Hi." She said with a smile. They both waved at her and Abby aided them in introducing themselves.

"This is Abwe." She said pointing to the little boy furthest from Olivia, "and this is Anak."

Olivia instantly fell in love with their names. She thought the Filipino origin of the names was neat, "Hi Abwe. Hi Anak." She said.

This time the boys verbally responded, finding comfort in the use of their names, "Hi." They replied shyly in unison.

Lizzy walked over with Ella trailing and introduced herself in the outgoing manner that was uniquely her and soon after Teddy came over to talk too. The boys seemed to familiarize themselves with the people around them quickly and soon everyone was mingling and playing nicely.

* * *

"So your doctor okay'd you to travel this early?" Olivia asked as Emma was only a week and a half old.

"Well, somewhat." Quinn responded and Olivia squinted, "He said he wouldn't reccomend it but I told him I just had to be here and he said fine as long as Huck drives at all times and no planes, trains, etc. Oh, and cover her up well." Olivia just nodded, satisfied with her answer.

"Trust me, if he wasn't, Huck wouldn't have dare let me come out of the house. He absolutely adores his little girl." Quinn smiled stroking her daughter's hair. She sat atop the kitchen island on a little bouncer and they snacked on appetizers. The party hadn't started just yet and Fitz's mom was still in flight from California. Olivia was terrified to see his mom again. They've obviously met before but that was years ago on the campaign trail and Olivia wasn't really in a relationship with Fitz at them time. At least, as far his mom knew, so she thought.

"Aw he's a new daddy. Let him live." Abby cooed. They stood around just talking when they heard insistent knocking on the door.

Everyone in the house turned their attention to the door and when Olivia opened it none other than Harrison was looking back at her, "Harry!" She screeched launching herself into his arms.

"Hey, sis!" He laughed in return. Stumbling back slightly at the tiny force that was his sister.

Everyone came to greet him including his little niece, Lizzy who was over the moon to see him. She was so excited. All of her favorite people were in her house at one time.

"Hey where's little K?" Harrison asked referring to Karen. Fitz and his kids had met Harrison years back as he spent a lot of time with Olivia on the campaign trail and helped out whenever they needed him but when he moved back to Louisiana they kind of lost touch. He was excited to reunite with his best pals.

"She's out back. Seeing you will definitely come as a pleasant surprise." Fitz said.

They all made their way out to the lake where she, Gerry, and her friends were out skipping rocks. They made small talk for a short time but when Karen and Gerry came into view, Harrison took off running. Before he could reach them, Gerry saw him and started running towards causing Karen to turn around. Her eyes went wide and she, too, took off running. The three of them hurled into each other with so much force that Harrison was afraid he might've hurt them.

"What are you doing here!?" Karen asked when they pulled apart.

"Thought it would be a nice surprise!" He grinned and she hugged him again.

"How long are you here for?" Gerry asked hopeful.

"Just for the weekend but I got a lot planned for us if you're down." He smirked and they knew this weekend, following Karen's birthday, would be great.

Fitz jogged up to them with his phone in his hand, "Mom's here." He announced looking at Olivia. Olivia froze. She was so incredibly nervous but excited nonetheless. They all walked back into the house to greet the Mrs herself. Elizabeth Grant was here.

* * *

A tall man opened the door for her and she stepped out of the town car. Two men behind her carrying her bags, she walked up to the front door and knocked twice. The door flung open and into her arms an excited Teddy flew.

"Oh dear," she chuckled, "How are you my sweet boy?" She asked squeezing him tightly.

"Good." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek and Elizabeth gasped highly at his affection.

Next came, Gerry and Karen, who showered her with love as they were excited to see their grandmother as well. And then Fitz. He walked to his mom and hugged her tightly before kissing her cheeks, taking her bags from the men, and leading her into the house fully.

"Wow." She said taking in the house, "It's even more stunning finished." She stated. His mom had been in on the house's construction but she never knew the real reasoning behind her son wanting to build it.

She scanned the room, nodding in the direction of each individual, occasionally offering a "Hello, how do you do?" But when her eyes reached Olivia and the little girl clinging firmly to her, tears formed. She walked over to Olivia and pulled her into a hug, careful not to hurt the little girl in her arms, "I'm so glad you waited for him." She said genuinely and those few words seemed to ease away all of Olivia's fears. She then turned her attention to Lizzy.

"Elizabeth." She smiled in awe, holding out her arms hoping the little girl would oblige. And when Lizzy shifted into the arms of the older woman, Elizabeth Grant held her tightly to her chest as her tears began to fall freely.

Lizzy pulled back confused, unsure of why the woman was crying, "Um, it's my sister's birthday. I don't think you should be crying." She explained and everyone laughed.

"You're right, sweet girl." She smiled. She sat Lizzy on her feet, linked arms with Olivia, and they all filed back to their original activities.

* * *

Olivia, Elizabeth, Abby, Quinn, and James sat in the kitchen watching as everyone piled their plates to the limit with food. Olivia chuckled when she watched Harrison walk out of the kitchen with two plates completely full.

"You know, that brother of yours reminds me a lot of Big Gerry." Elizabeth smiled sadly, "Miss him everyday."

"I miss him too." Fitz said walking into the kitchen and claiming his place behind Olivia. He kissed her quickly before looking back at his mom, "I wish he could be here at this very moment."

"I think he would've been proud of you." His mom admitted. "You had an amazing term as president and after it all, you still got your happy ending. I'm proud of you."

Before he could respond, Cyrus walked in the kitchen with an expression they couldn't quite read, "What's wrong?" Olivia inquired.

"Mellie has arrived."

* * *

"Karen, happy birthday!" She exclaimed pulling Karen into a hug.

"Thanks, mom." Karen smiling, squeezing her mother, "I'm glad you're here."

"Wouldn't miss it." Gerry rounded the corner with Teddy in his arms and immediately Mellie's arms stretched open for them, "Come on boys, give your mother a hug." She said.

"Hi mom." Gerry hugged his mom and watched as she and Teddy interacted. They talked for a little while when Fitz finally made his way into the foyer, "We should probably get back in there so we can cut the cake." He said.

"Now, Fitzgerald that's no way to treat your guest." She opened her arms and he walked into her embrace, giving her a quick hug and then taking Teddy and walking back into to the kitchen.

* * *

Everyone stood around the cake and began singing the traditional version of happy birthday when Harrison interrupted, "I apologize K, but we can't let the old folks run this thing. Let's try this again. 1...2...3." And the entire room boomed with people laughing and singing along.

_**Happy Birthday To Ya**_

_**Happy Birthday To Ya**_

_**Happy Birthday**_

_**Haaaaaaappyyyyyyyyyy**_

_**Biiiiiiiiirthdaaaaaaay**_

_**Happy Birthday**_

_**Happy Birthday**_

When they finished, Karen blew out her candles and Fitz cried despite Olivia's comforting back rubs and his own promises not to. Both Lizzy and Gerry gave her big kisses on the mouth as their way of saying happy birthday and everyone eagerly went on to passing out cake to be eaten.

* * *

Fitz had finally finished helping Harrison clean up and was now walking through the house one last time. It was empty, really quiet. Only people there was Olivia and himself. Elizabeth had talked Harrison and the kids into going back to her hotel suite to keep the party going as she felt it was big enough to accommodate the six of them.

When he walked into his bedroom he didn't see Olivia so he moved towards the bathroom and there she was. Standing in front of the mirror in nothing but her robe. It was obvious she had just finished showering. He walked up behind her and snaked his arms around his waist, pulling her into him. She giggled and when he kissed her neck she turned in his arms to face him.

"Long day." He said as her small fingers traced his jawline.

She nodded, "Yeah, but we did it."

"We did." He smiled. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, she looked at him through hooded eyes and pushed his neck down to capture his lips in hers once more. What started as a gentle kiss escalated quickly as their mouths dueled for dominance over the others.

When the need for air became too much, Olivia pulled back from him. He stood back as she undid the tie of her robe and let it drop into a pool of fabric around her feet.

He stared at her in awe for a moment before mumbling, "You are so beautiful." He moved to pick her up as she wrapped her legs and arms around his body.

He walked blindly into their bedroom, lowering her onto their bed. He kissed her feverishly and only pulled back to worship her body more. He kissed and sucked at her neck, the way he knew she loved, before moving back to look at her. She toyed with the hem of his boxers and he took that as his cue to rid himself of them. He slid his pants off, tossing them and aiming for nowhere in particular, doing the same to his shirt.

He kissed her again, this time softly and made his way down to swollen skin of her breast. He circled his tongue around her hardened buds before taking them into his mouth. His torturous ministrations caused her to squirm beneath him while tugging and pulling at the curls at the nape of his neck.

Having enough, she pulled his face up and kissed him again, telling him all he needed to know. He sat back on his knees and stroked his member a few times while watching her under him. Finally, lining himself up with her entrance, he leaned back to hover over her but she stopped him. When he looked at her confused, she shifted so that he was on his back and when Fitz realized what she was doing, he smirked. She moved her leg so that she was straddling him and sat up on one of her knees and grabbed his member in her hand. Fitz held her steady as she lowered herself onto his erection causing them both to groan loudly.

Olivia threw her head back in ecstasy as she moved her body up and down his shaft, his hands dangerously low on her back. He watched her every move. He enjoyed the way her face contorted in pleasure when he hit her spot or the way she'd bite her lip to suppress her moans. She was the most beautiful being alive to him and he was so glad he got to call her his.

Her movements became faster and her breathing irregular and Fitz had to squeeze his eyes shut to to keep from finishing before her. The feeling of her walls contracting around him and her juices washing over his length pushed him over the edge and seconds later his body bucked as he spilled his on seed within her.

Olivia collapsed onto him and they lay there trying to steady their breaths. When she looked at him, she kissed his lips as she slipped him out of her, and moved a sweaty curl from his forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so it has been MONTHS. I know. I can't give a valid excuse for why it has taken me this long but all I can promise is that I will try my hardest to update more often. I can also promise that no matter how long it takes, I WILL finish this story. So, thank you for those who are still with me. You have no idea how much it means to me. I know you've waited a long time, so I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Also, be easy with me on the smut. I wasn't expecting to put that in there but I felt I should add something to make up for being gone so long. This is my second time writing smut ( first time actually posting it ) so I'm still learning. I personally have never been with someone in that way so I hope I have done the act justice. With that being said, thank you so much for reading and please leave reviews, I really love them!


End file.
